The Head girl
by lululeboeuf
Summary: set during the events of the first movie. Just an interpretation of what could have happened between Kelly and Annabelle. Kelly may have a thing for Annabelle, but she doesn't realize it yet. Is it love or just attraction?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I thought I would try my hand at writing a kelbelle story because they are just so perfect for each other. let me know what you think or just enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I think we can all safely conclude that I do not own any of the characters, If I did I probably wouldnt be writing fanfiction and also my kelbell kicks would have been satisfied.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to St Trinians

_Good move mister_ Kelly thought as she watched the ascot wearing man drive away, with what could only be his daughter running and screaming in his wake. _Good move indeed, _she sneered _he didn't even stay to make sure she had settled in. Hell, he didn't even take a look at the dorms or the school. He just dropped her off at the door and left_. Kelly looked down at the ground and shuddered a little at the memories that triggered and then looked down at the girl who was now despondently walking back into the school foyer. But if it was one thing Kelly Jones was good at, it was putting on a show. She slinked against the doorframe like a cat and watched the new girl explore her surroundings.

_She's a bit timid_ Kelly smirked_ lets she how she deals with the stampede_. To the girl's credit she survived well. The trick to surviving the sea of St Trinian's is to make them part for you. Kelly learnt that long ago and a small smile played upon her lips when she found that the new kid managed to learn that lesson well. The new kid turned her way and gave her a look that pierced through the din of the school. Underneath the girl's Dettol sterilised appearance she was beautiful. Clear green eyes on pale skin. Unable to take the staring contest much longer, Kelly decided to break the ice.

"So your dad's roller has seen better days"

"It's a classic, daddy is an expert on the finer things" the girl snapped back "I am Annabelle Fritton"

To this day Kelly does not know how she managed to continue bantering back and forth with the girl. It all seemed to blur in her mind. One minute she discovered that this fish out of water was Miss Fritton's niece and the next second she was squaring off with her giving the girl a death glare that would have caused incontinence in any of the other girls, but this girl just glared right back. It was a shock of electricity went through her entire body. No one has ever glared right back, St Trinians may be a hotbed of anarchy but the one thing that was respected here was authority, the kind of authority that is earned with sweat and the occasional black eye from fight club (but no one was to talk about fight club if such a thing was to exist). It took all Kelly had to saunter coolly away from the snob without socking her right then and there as a lesson. The only consolation was that Annabelle Fritton was going to be in for a very rough night. _That might wipe that smirk off her face_._ That's a good thing to. I bet her face wouldn't be so bad to look at if it didn't look so arrogant._

Entering the dorms, Kelly introduced Annabelle to the St Trinian's social totem pole. She watched Annabelle cower back when Taylor stepped up to her obviously smelling fear in the waters. _No, don't do that you were so courageous with me before. Don't you get it? Don't show your fear. These girls are like sharks_. Sick of watching Annabelle sink into her shell; Kelly stepped in and deflected the chav with a dismissive tone. Showing Annabelle to her bed, Kelly just stood back and waited and on cue green slime poured out and feathers came knocking Annabelle straight in the face. The only thing Annabelle was aware of was Kelly laughing and the others joining in. At that moment Annabelle prayed to God, to Jesus, to Lord Ganesh, that the earth would open up and swallow her whole. But, like many other earnest prayers, God turned a deaf ear. It would seem that God had a sense of humour because as Annabelle was showering some of the first years swiped her clothes and the geeks had hooked up her naked exploits so that the world would laugh and share. Kelly stared intently as Annabelle streaked through the school, obviously lost trying to cover up everything she can but failing miserably. It was all fun and games until Annabelle run head first into a door and knocked herself out. Kelly groaned aloud with the rest of the girls.

"Alright, shows over, you lot get ready for Flash, bring your A game to the meeting tonight girls. I want a strong start for the financial year" and with that Kelly stalked off to find the newest member who was naked and comatose in a corridor somewhere.

Kelly found Annabelle lying in the biological sciences corridor. The irony was just too much. Instead of waking Annabelle up straight away Kelly's eyes just raked over her naked form for a few minutes. Sensing the brunette was stirring, Kelly quickly stepped away and held out a towel. Annabelle looked confused then looked down at her naked body and looked furious she opened her mouth to scream but Kelly cut her off:

"You know you are at the bottom of the food chain now, but it won't last forever"

Just that simple statement made Annabelle open and close her mouth many times like a gaping fish as she struggled to respond. In order to avoid another awkward staring contest Kelly was forced to start conversation again, she shook the towel in her hand as a peace pact and sighed

"Look, as much as I, oh so very much, enjoy feasting on your naked body, this is not art class and I find myself short of charcoal" Kelly stated, sarcasm dripping from her voice, handing over the towel.

That made Annabelle extremely self-conscious as she struggled to wrap the towel around her, her hands slightly trembling as she did so. Seeing that made Kelly turn away and shut her eyes tightly feeling slightly ashamed of herself. _Game point to Kelly _she chastised_ the girl is probably mortified enough, she's just been broadcast on the internet and instead of making her feel better you have reduced her to a trembling mess. Really, just well played there Kelly. _Kelly just stood there for a second contemplating whether to turn around and tell the other girl that this was a St Trinians tradition and then telling her how to better survive this place. It must have looked strange to Annabelle to see Kelly shake her head slightly and then begin to walk away, her strut slightly deflated. Annabelle, all too aware of her own nudity, turned around and started back to the dorm. That was when the sound of clicking heels stopped and Annabelle heard a voice call out to her

"Annabelle" Kelly called, a slight smile played upon Annabelle's face, it was the first time anyone here called her by her name "the dorm rooms are down the corridor and then on the second right" with a slight nod and what could have been a slight smile in the distance Kelly made for garage where flash wanted a word with her, leaving Annabelle alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: enjoy :)**

**Also I still down own any of the characters**

**Chapter 2 **

Kelly was proud to say that she didn't think of the new girl at all. In between hockey practice, her last year at high school, her head girl duties and dealing with rogue C4, Kelly did not have the time or the luxury to think about the puzzle that was Annabelle Fritton. Not that she was a puzzle; Kelly had been too busy to even check up on how the new girl was doing. So it came as a surprise to her when Polly casually brought up the subject one evening when they were reviewing the CCTV.

"So, Kels, what do you think about Annabelle?"

"I don't" Kelly snapped back all to quickly

"You don't?" questioned Polly

"I mean I haven't really had that much time to think about her. I have more pressing things to deal with"

"Maybe you should make the time. It's been weeks and the girl hasn't slotted into any tribe and she's easy pickings. Honestly, Kelly, she doesn't put up much of a fight, pranking her isn't even sport anymore. It's just sad. " Polly paused for effect, "so I decided to do a little digging on her and apparently she was the resident victim at Cheltenham as well. And her relationship with her dad is a little strained" with that sentence Polly pulled up footage of Annabelle trying to escape in the middle of the night only to end up shooting her mobile straight into a bust, making Kelly laugh a little.

"So you think it's funny?"

"No" Kelly smiled "but I now know why she's in the hockey team" Kelly looked at Polly's thoughtful face and continued "look the new girl obviously has some long standing daddy issues; I saw the way he left her here. Eventually she will realise he is a prat then she will be able to find her place here. But she needs to realise that on her own. If we tell her she's not going to accept it"

"I knew it"

"Knew what"

"That you have put some thought into Annabelle" Polly retorted with a wide smirk.

"What a breakthrough Sherlock. It's getting late I need to get going"

After leaving Polly, Kelly made her way to the showers. One of the downsides of life at St Trinians was the communal showers. Miss Fritton rationalised them by stating that they were all women here and that the nude body should be celebrated. Kelly didn't mind, or rather she has no recollection of minding, at St Trinian's one lets go of their hang ups fairly quickly. One thing she was not expecting to see a familiar naked figure under cascades of water. Even under the steam Kelly could make out the features of the new kid, Annabelle. Straightening out and walking over Kelly took the showers right next to her. _Why now, why does she have to be here now. Interrupting my me time_. Kelly took the shower furthest away and tried not to glance Annabelle's way. Ignoring her was the better option. Kelly had put so much energy into not noticing Annabelle that Kelly genuinely didn't notice when her clothes went missing. After what seemed like an eternity Kelly turned off the taps and reached out for her clothes that she realised they weren't there. Panicking a little, Kelly's mask dropped for a second, until she saw Annabelle's smug silhouette with an armful of clothes. When Kelly started in her direction, Annabelle took off running making Kelly chase her for the clothes. Kelly yelled and ran after Annabelle who showed no intention of slowing down. Kelly almost caught her on the stairs as she was running up. But as Annabelle opened the door to the roof, Kelly lunged one final time, Annabelle grabbed hold of Kelly's arm and used her momentum to pull her on the roof and closed the door behind them.

Kelly was livid she slammed Annabelle into the door behind her, not noticing that her towel had dropped and snarled "what was that about Fritton? Give me my clothes now!"

"On one condition" Annabelle said staring back into her eyes with equal ferocity

"What?"

"That you listen to what I have to say"

"Deal, now give me my clothes before I get cold out here"

Annabelle wordlessly handed over the clothes which Kelly put on quickly. Annabelle just stood there not bothering to turn away. _She's either deep in thought or she's too busy staring at me_ Kelly thought as she got dressed. The latter thought warmed her cheeks up. Gaining control and wanting to gain the upper hand Kelly snapped "it's rude to stare"

That seemed to startle Annabelle, _hmm maybe she was just thinking_. "You should tell yourself that Kelly." For once the head girl was speechless, sensing that this argument was going nowhere good for her; Kelly let an awkward silence break over them. She moved and repositioned herself across from Annabelle leaning on the slanted window panes. Annabelle moved towards her, looked her up and down, then took off her school cardigan and pushed it into Kelly's hand.

"You look cold"

"I can't take this from you" Kelly's eyes softened quite a bit at the gesture "you must be cold to"

Annabelle shock her head, her loose hair shaking with her "no, please take it. Think of it as a peace offering." Kelly shrugged on the cardigan with a small grateful nod to Annabelle.

"What did you want to tell me?"

" I… um… I" Annabelle started "I am sorry.. I think I lost my nerve. Just forget this ever happened. it was a stupid idea"

Kelly stepped up to Annabelle invading her personal space "no you tell me now. You and I went through all this trouble we might as well find out why"

" its nothing" Annabelle defended "its just… your ignoring me. You ignore my entire existence. And the rest of the school follows you. I don't have a single person to keep me company. I have been alone for weeks now. The only time any of the girls pay attention to me is when they think of new ways to torment me." Annabelle turned her head away from Kelly, but she could make out that tears were forming in her eyes. She couldn't have been that cold could she. Kelly cupped Annabelles chin drawing her back towards her " so you want me to notice you more so that the other students make a place for you" Annabelle wimpered slightly as a response. _The girl looks like she is going to break down in tears any second. Was I really that bad? I didn't purposely try turn the girls against her. I just wanted to be away from her because she constantly makes my blood boil._

"ok Annabelle. I stop ignoring you. I'll help you find your place here. I am head girl after all"

Annabelle managed to sneer at her again and gave a muffled snort. _Yep, that was why I ignored. Arrogant bitch. Why did I decide to be nice to her? I am helping her and she still finds a way to look down on me. I stayed away from you because you make me want to knock your teeth in every time we interact. _"You really need to work on that snobbery. I am sure it might be a knee jerk reaction to you due to the small museum worth of antiques shoved up your ass. But if you want to make friends you have got to stop that"

Annabelle gave a cold stare right back. Kelly knew what was going on her mind she was contemplating whether to take the defeat or whether to fight back. Kelly could tell that she was just dying to make some snobby arrogant Cheltenham style comeback but the better part of her, the part that dragged Kelly up here in the first place wanted her to keep quiet.

Then it came out, a quivering voice "Sorry Kelly." Just the sheer sadness in Annabelle's voice made Kelly want to wrap her arms around her and keep her safe. But Kelly Jones was most definitely not a hugger, unless it was Tania and Tara, and she was not prepared to break that rule, especially not for the likes of Annabelle Fritton. _ Polly's making me soft_ Kelly thought as she left the roof for her private dorms_. It's definitely Polly's doing. If she didn't pull on my heartstrings, I would have been able to react better to that situation. No one states conditions to Kelly Jones._

Hearing Annabelle follow her down, Kelly's breathing hitched slightly. She turned her head and whispered "it's ok. Annabelle. It's ok." For the rest of the lonely walk back to the head girl dorms and for most of the night Kelly's mind raced trying to analyse the reason for her out of character behaviour. Kelly kept violently pushing out the little voice in her head which told her that she knew the reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hope you like it :) **

Chapter 3

If Annabelle's plan was called ineffective, that would be an understatement. If anything, she became even more invisible and isolated as the girls lost the taste for pranking her. Her hopes for a significant shift in Kelly's and the other students behaviour evaporated the next morning where Kelly refused to even meet her gaze. Deep down Annabelle knew that this was it for her, St Trinians was her new home and her father will not be back for her this time; but she denied this with every fibre in her being. The only thing which was slightly out of the ordinary was that she and Kelly's showering schedule had fallen into a comfortable routine. In the evenings, Annabelle would shower as per usual and then always when she began to get dressed Kelly would walk into the showers. Was this a form of social contact? Not by a long shot, but Annabelle really needed a win.

Social life aside, the schooling at St Trinians was not half bad. Contrary to popular belief most of the students went to classes. The teaching was not traditional by any means. But, then again if the Posh Totties could run a chat line and then do their own accounts, Bursar must be doing something right. The science faculty alone boasts its own line of vodka, anti-depressants and mild hallucinogenic party pills. The one class Annabelle excelled at and enjoyed was art class, one of the few compulsory subjects at St Trinians at Miss Fritton's insistence. Seeing her own Aunt paint inspired her to do some of her own and she was "jolly good" if she can say so herself. It was in art class one day where it happened. There Annabelle was in the middle of class learning the anatomy of the human body, when a crisply folded note appeared on her easel. Upon further inspection the note bore her name. Curious, Annabelle opened the note and read:

_Perhaps you should volunteer as a live model. I do seem to have charcoal in my hand now. K_

Annabelle whipped her head around and found Kelly had positioned herself just behind Annabelle. This was the one class were the class was not divided by year level but by skill, it was also the one class that Annabelle and Kelly shared. Annabelle faced a conundrum; she wanted to be able to write a witty comeback but if she hesitated and did not send a note back in a timely it could be considered a slight. Annabelles brows knitted in concentration as she wrote out the response:

_I am afraid you charcoal is going to be wasted today, I only like to strip off in hallways and corridors. Sorry to disappoint.A_

Annabelle, less than subtly, passed the note back to Kelly. She could feel the glow of Kelly's smirk permeate the back of her scalp. She felt the note being pushed into her hand:

_Me, oh no, I am not disappointed at all. But my charcoal is. If you don't volunteer, we end up drawing Miss Fritton again. K _

The responses where coming quicker to Annabelle now

_Wait, what? My aunt…. Naked…. Drawing. No just no. not going to happen. Neither is me volunteering. I don't know why we can't all just use our imaginations. A_

_Imaginations? Why use imagination when you can have the real thing in front of you? K _

_If you believe so strongly in the sanctity of the nude, you should volunteer. A_

_One reason why not : Head girl. K _

_That's right, I almost forgot. Your Kelly jones, your head girl. A_

_It's nice to know that you finally accept my authority. K_

Annabelle tried hard to suppress a snort at that, Kelly's eyes rolled a little: you can take the girl out of the snobbery but you cant take the snobbery out of the girl.

_ Cheltenham taught me one thing and, it's to respect authority. Your Majesty. A_

_Your majesty is taking it a bit far. I prefer your highness or your Excellency. I am but a humble servant. K _

_I am going to stick to jones. I like that better. A_

_Alright Fritton have it your way. Let's hang after K_

Kelly could see Annabelle hesitant. She shouldn't have asked that question. Just it was nice to verbally spar with someone who had an adequate grasp of the English grammar, was not obsessed with death and who wasn't constantly in naughty school girl mode. _Although _she thought _was there innuendo in those messages?_

_Ok. A_

_Meet me on the roof after class. Bring lunch_

They met on the roof and sat side by side wordlessly. Without the security which came from passing notes both of the girls were assessing the playing field as it were.

"So, Annabelle, how are you finding it here?"

"Its ok I suppose, I hang out with Celia most of the time"

"I have noticed"

"Hey Kelly?"

"Yes Annabelle?"

"Could you tell me something about yourself?"

"That's a strange question. Why are you asking?"

"Just something I noticed about you. The whole school worships you and you look after everyone so well. But I don't think there is a single person here who knows what's going on in your head"

"Is that what you think of me?"

"I don't know what I think of you yet. I thought I hated you in the beginning. But I don't anymore. So tell me something?"

"Ok fine on the condition that you answer my question"

"Deal"

"I can speak Arabic. Miss Cleaver taught me. It turns out the road to Basra 92 was good for something other than an overused pep speech"

Annabelle was speechless, but she stored that titbit of information for later.

"Ok" Kelly started "my turn now. Do you want to be here or are you just waiting for your dad to get you out of here?"

The question threw Annabelle off guard and she answered a little too quick which signalled to Kelly she had struck a nerve. "How could I want to stay here? I have been here for 2 months now. I have no friends. I am the butt of every prank and to make matters worse this school is Hogwarts for pikeys. I just hope that daddy comes back soon, he must have been busy dealing art but when he's free he will find me a better school. He just has to come back for me, he just has to. I know he will."

Kelly felt a little disappointed and angered at the shorter girl's intense desire to be rid of St Trinian's.

"Belle, I know you feel like your father is your only lifeline, but I don't think he's going to be coming back for you anytime soon. Most parents who sent their children to St Trinians do so for a reason. I mean it's hardly the poster child of the British schooling system. I think the sooner you let go of your father the sooner you will be able to find your place here. You could find good friends who will be like your family. But your dad….. He's…."

Kelly never got the chance to finish that sentence because she was cut off by Belles rising voice "shut up! You don't know my dad! He will be back for me! He has to. All I have is him and I am all he has. He won't forget me and leave me to rot here like you and everyone else in this cesspool of weirdness!"

Kelly was stung by those words. Yet again, the sheltered mild Annabelle was brought out of her shell only to show what an arrogant insufferable bitch she could be. Despite her better instincts Kelly threw her arms around the girl and brought her into a tight hug. _You're actually hugging her! What is up with you Kelly this is the second time you wanted to hug her in one week to a girl that insults you. If I didn't know better I would say that you cared. Or that you were getting soft_ Kelly felt Annabelle relax into her grip which let her pull her closer. There was something about that hug that Kelly liked. All of a sudden, all too soon, she felt Annabelle roughly push her away. That pushed Kelly over the edge. After all the trying to make Annabelle feel comfortable this was what she got.

"What is your problem?" Kelly said stepping right near Annabelle's face contemplating whether or not to push her back.

"You." Annabelle returned, but the venom in her voice was gone"you don't know me. You don't know my dad. I am not like you or anyone else here. I just don't belong." It was Annabelle's turn to leave Kelly on the roof as she turned and walked away. Kelly noticed that there was a sadness to Annabelle, that she was withdrawn and quiet because she knew deep down that her dad was an absolute twat but didn't want to admit it. Overall Kelly was going to count that as a victory. If Annabelle had the ability to push all her buttons, she now knew she had the same power over Annabelle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After that Kelly and Annabelle didn't speak. The only interaction they had was their silent acknowledgement at the showers. The day of the Cheltenham hockey game Kelly woke up to find that a note had been slipped under her door

_I am sorry Kelly. I want to make it up to you. _

_Annabelle_

Kelly scanned the note quickly and then read it again, in case she missed anything. This was progress, she decided and with that she put on her hockey kit and went out to meet the other girls on the team. She let her eyes linger over Annabelle in her hockey uniform, she didn't look half bad, eventually Annabelle noticed and gave Kelly a genuine apologetic smile from afar and after that Kelly thought it best to avoid staring at her. She was interested in knowing what the fine ladies of Cheltenham's where like, hoping that it would clarify a few things. She secretly damned Polly to hell for _making _her look into Belle more closely.

The match started, the one thing that holds true for St Trinians is that no matter how much the tribes internally hate each other they always band together in the face of a common enemy. Even Annabelle was accepted into the fold. Yet, the match was not going swimmingly. The blond girl, Verity, evidently had some aggressive behavioural problem that needed medical attention; but instead the hockey pitch seemed to the only form of therapy available. After the first couple of goals Annabelle managed to score one for the home team. The game was in play, the wounded either trying to get up and continue or just remain inert on the pitch, Kelly had the ball and was dribbling it into the scoring circle. Verity came up and tried to bowl her over, Kelly actively laughed at that, it takes more than an over privileged white girl to knock Kelly Jones off her feet. In response, Kelly simply lifted her stick and took a slap shot at goal which put another point up for the home team. It was when Cheltenham scored again that Kelly instigated the backup plan.

From that point on the hockey pitch seemed to become a no holds barred arena with the St Trinians girls employing every trick in the book to give themselves a disadvantage. Kelly rolled her eyes when she realised that Annabelle was staring in disbelief when she discovered that Kelly nailed the ball to Taylors stick for the third St Trinian's goal. Evidently, Cheltenham Girls College did know of the nail in the coffin trick. Nor did they know the old school ceramic ball switch, it turns out. But boy did it frustrate them, Kelly smirked behind the fine veneer of femininity all women are animals and the hockey pitch was survival of the fittest. The mask of femininity was beginning to fall off the Cheltenham team as the game was less about firing a ball past a goal keeper than it was about taking down the other team. They were now tied; Matron finally decided to rule for once and gave Trinians a penalty corner. Miss Cleaver put Fritton in the receiving position. The ball went out. Fritton stops it. And then awkwardly just waits there getting intimated by a Verity Thwaites who more resembled Alvin the chipmunk on steroids than an upstanding Cheltenham lady. Kelly kept glaring at Annabelle, if there ever was a chance for school glory this was it, all she had to do was shoot. But alas, Annabelle didn't, the price for her motionlessness was that a player came and knocked her out. Kelly stepped over her body and took the goal that everyone was waiting for. The crowd erupted screaming out for St Trinians and Kelly who took a victory lap around the pitch and was then hoisted up by her friends who were now retreating to the decrepit St Trinians estate to get their party on. Annabelle was left lying in the dirt forgotten by all but her aunt who encouraged her to fit in a little more.

Annabelle sat apart from the preliminary celebrations preferring to get changed and hang out in her dorm. She went down when the party was in full swing. It smelt of alcohol and sweat. She saw Kelly in the middle of the crowd in all her glory dancing with Polly, they seemed to have liquored themselves up enough to let go and be Jolly as her father put it. Kelly was lost in the moment; the best thing about rave ups was the ability to lose yourself in the euphoria of the moment. Polly grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear "I know"

Kelly loudly whispered back "Polly don't speak in code to me, I am not a super computer"

Polly cleared her throat and started again "I know about you and Annabelle. I have eons of footage where I catch you staring at her"

"Bullshit" called Kelly

"No not bullshit" Polly corrected "I have footage of you watching her in the showers, just peering through the window. Funny thing though. Recently, I have noticed that you only need one hand to support yourself. Wonder where the other hand is gone"

Kelly may have been under the influence but she knew how to tell the difference between efficient and inefficient blackmail. Polly's little statement definitely in the efficient kind. Kelly grabbed Polly close and whispered in her ear menacingly "what. Do. You. Want."

Smiling Polly replied "why to see you happy off course. And for you to go spend time with Annabelle where you both get over each other and stop fighting. Now, take the bottle of grey goose and drag her up to the roof with her. Or else I am going to tell the whole school of all the shower hijinks their head girl has been getting up to."

The head girl picked up the cold vodka bottle and exited the crowd. She then grabbed Annabelle by the arm and dragged her all three flights of stairs. She was sure that Annabelle was protesting, but Kelly didn't hear it and didn't care for it. Since this girl has come to the school, Kelly was put in more tight corners than she could ever remember. And for what some stuck up sad little girl….. With gorgeous green orbs for eyes and soft, soft lips. On the roof Kelly ripped open the grey goose and took a long hard drink. Then she passed the bottle to Annabelle and said "drink"

"But I..."

"No buts just drink. The only rule for tonight is you drink when I say" Kelly snapped using her best head girl voice. Annabelle took a swig of the stuff making a face when it went down her throat. Kelly made a mental note of that. "More" she commanded and Annabelle complied. "More" Annabelle took a large swig and staggered a little. _Good_ Kelly thought _its better if we are on the same wave length_. "Now sit down on the couch with me" again Annabelle complied wordless. Kelly smiled to herself, maybe this was Annabelle making it up to her.

Annabelle looked at her expectantly. When Kelly just took the bottle and drank from it. It was Annabelle who started the conversation:

"I don't even know how or why I got up here"

"That's easy, you're up here because you want to be with me and we are celebrating our victory."

Annabelle just laughed nervously at that. Kelly handed her the bottle and she took another swig. "Let's play a game" Kelly proposed "it's called never have I ever. Do you know how to play?"

"Off course I do. Contrary to popular belief I was not born under a rock. I'll start. Never have I ever gotten drunk…. Excluding tonight" Kelly pulled her fingers down so only 9 were up and took a generous sip of grey goose

"Never have I ever done drugs" Kelly said pulling down another finger as she said so. Annabelle did not drink.

"Never have I ever had a threesome." Kelly laughed at that one and Annabelle breathed out in relief when she realised that Kelly did not put her hand down. "Sorry to disappoint" Kelly purred "but I am a one on one kind of girl. It's my turn now anyway. Never have I ever had sex" Kelly took a drink and put a finger down. Annabelle did not do either of those actions. Kelly laughed out loud "it's the holy virgin Fritton"

That made Annabelle blush and take a big drink "it's not like that. It's just that there hasn't been any guy that wanted to with me. I have done other stuff. You need to tell me yours. That's part of the game"

"Curious are we" Kelly said using her sultry tone on the girl "well umm. I was 16 years old. He was a boy I was friendly with over the summer. One night we stopped being friends and I thought why not, it's bound to happen sometime right"

"You don't believe in love?"

"I am counting that as one of your questions. No I don't."

"I think we both need to drink"

"Good idea. My turn never have I ever given a blow job" Kelly did not put a finger down for that but Annabelle did. Kelly chuckled "so the saint has sinned"

" went steady with a boy for a few months one day at a party we were making out and then things led to another and I ended up you know"

"Was there anyone else?"

"No just him"

"Did you like it?"

"As much as anyone likes a mouth stuffed full of a phallic object which fires at will"

Kelly laughed once again and they both drank. She liked drunken Annabelle. "Are you being serious? You never?"

"Yes I am. I don't do pleasure for anyone else. If I have sex with someone it for me"

"How many?"

"Have I slept with? More than one less than one hundred."

"Did you like it?"

"oh yea as much as any girl likes a vagina full of phallic object which fires at will" Kelly smirked imitating Annabelle.

"I like it when you let your guard down" Annabelle ventured "when you stop being head girl and just Kelly. I like it"

Kelly cleared her throat "why don't you back down from our confrontations? All the other girls do. You don't you just defy me. Wow we both need to drink, now" after taking a large mouthful Kelly asked the question that has been slowly working her way to her consciousness. She suddenly became aware of the fact that her and Annabelle where sitting so close together, there arms where touching and her pinkie was a millimetre away from being able to graze the skin on the back of her hand. She felt the words tumble out of her mouth like she was in slow motion "never have I ever kissed a girl"

The question made Annabelle blush; it must have crossed some line of propriety. Annabelle looked down whilst she burned under Kelly's gaze. Unable to bear it anymore Kelly reached forward and tucked an errant hair behind Annabelle's ear, letting her hand brush past her cheek. This made Annabelle turn toward her with wide eyes which made Kelly snap. She dove in and did what she has wanted to do for so long. She planted her lips against the other girls with all the force she had in her moaning as she realised that Annabelle's lips where softer than she imagined them to be. She wished that kiss would last forever. She pulled away though when she realised that Annabelle wasn't returning her passion.

"Look, Kelly, I am not gay"

"What a coincidence, neither am I." Kelly lent in to kiss her again but Annabelle turned away. Kelly felt rejected. For the first time in a very long time Kelly could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes. Annabelle made to leave but Kelly grabbed her and pulled her back down on the couch; Annabelle already succeeded in humiliating her so what's a little more humiliation going to do.

"Look Annabelle. I am not gay either. But there's something about you that I can't deny anymore. Call it animal attraction or whatever else you want. Before you leave you need to tell me whether or not you enjoyed that kiss. Look me in the eye and tell me the truth."

Annabelle looked away from Kelly who just stared at her when she met her eyes she whimpered "I can't." Kelly lent in and found Annabelle's lips again, the kiss was slower. Painfully slow on Kelly's part and then she felt Annabelle's lips part and kiss her back. After that all restraint was gone Kelly kissed her with everything she had letting her tongue slip in and explore Annabelle's mouth, moaning wantonly at the way Annabelle tasted. Kelly need to pull back for air taking Annabelle's bottom lip in her mouth sucking and biting down gently on it appreciating the sounds Annabelle was making. Annabelle gently pulled away only to lean in again to kiss her lovers jaw and left a trial of kisses up to her ear and back down again. Kelly was feral now going back and kissing Annabelle till those beautiful lips bruised she found the strength to push Annabelle down and slide on top of her. The feeling of having this goddess beneath her was divine. She lost herself as she let her hands roam moving up underneath Annabelle's skirt finding perfectly formed breasts and playing with them. Kelly tried to get under the bra that was stopping her from fully enjoying the feeling of Annabelle's erect nipples when she heard Annabelle cry out "Kelly stop!"

Scared that she had hurt the girl Kelly backed away and helped Annabelle sit up and straighten her out. "Kelly I can't" she said as she ran towards the door. Kelly ran after her and pinned her against the door kissing the soft spots on her neck. "Are you not enjoying this?"

"I am." Annabelle replied half whining and half moaning

"Then just for tonight. You can just be you and I can just be me and we can just be together" Kelly purred leaning her head against Annabelle's shoulder "I promise I won't take it too far with you. I just want to hold you close and kiss you. Please just for tonight." Annabelle nodded and kissed Kelly on the cheek. Kelly held Annabelle's hand and led her back onto the couch and lay down next to her as their lips met again. Neither Annabelle nor Kelly knew when it happened but they both had fallen asleep Kelly with her arm around Belle whose head was resting comfortably on Kelly's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If anyone is reading this thank you.**

**Chapter 5 **

Kelly woke up to someone slapping her face, she jumped up expecting to see a furious Fritton leaning over her but instead found Polly "Polly what the.. "

"No time for pleasantries Kelly you have to get downstairs and see this. Now" Kelly managed to slip out from under Annabelle's sleeping form and tried to tame her mussed hair. Polly quirked an eyebrow at her as if to say I told you so. "Oh shut up" Kelly sighed, as she got into head girl mode

"So you're just going to leave her here Kels?"

"She's asleep I don't want to wake her" _and I don't want face her_ she finished silently as she followed the geek. As hazy as the events of last night where, she knew that this morning would either be very good or very bad. She didn't even know which she preferred more; if it went very well, does that mean that she would have to commit to the Fritton girl? Even worse if it went very bad, was that the only time she got to be close to Belle? She was now standing behind the head geek's computer, listening on the headmistress's conversation that the school was going to close down unless they could find 500,000 grand. _This is not good news _Kelly's brain thumped out_ this was not good news at all._ "Gather the girls Polly. We need to get to work"

The following days after informing everyone, it became dreadfully apparent to all that Miss Fritton's plan of attack was to get blazed. After watching the headmistress light joint after joint in her office, Kelly made a mental note to tell the emos to cut of the supply of the herb to their beloved headmistress. The wonderful thing about crisis management was that Kelly did not need to let her mind wander to matters of a more personal nature. Having to educate the girls on criminality 101 and coming up with the plan to steal Vermeer's girl with a pearl earring really does leave room for little else.

Unfortunately for Kelly, none of the above was true. She thought of what happened on the roof constantly. Polly berated her for it later when she confided in her about what transpired and what she felt. Even worse, Kelly had to put up with Polly's "go to her" speeches whilst they were figuring out how to make this heist a reality. Polly wholeheartedly blamed Kelly for the abandonment of Annabelle on the couch that day; she argued that a person with an iota of decency would have at least acknowledged her existence. Quite frankly, Kelly had had enough of Polly's never ending sermon of one night stand etiquette. _Not that what happened even was a one night stand, because what's a kiss between friends?_ Friends who no longer talk, or look each other in the eye, or are in the same physical vicinity as each other. Kelly and Polly where in the Geek IT labs which was housed in modest sized unused room cluttered with old desks and chairs and resilient planters. Polly was sermonizing, her new favorite hobby, when Kelly realized that the cameras had picked up a very beaten up car coming towards them. She recognized the car immediately.

"Taylor go find Belle, now" Kelly barked.

Taylor just stood there looking blankly at her. Kelly was prompted to assert authority again "Did I stutter chav?"

"No, but Kels, I aint know nobody called belle. Bloody hard trying to fetch a girl I aint even know innit?

"She's the new girl, Fritton's niece. Bring her here now and bring her here quickly" Taylor nodded

"So she's Belle now is she" Polly smirked "I didn't know you did pet names Kelly. It's quite cute"

Kelly rolled her eyes unable to make a comment. If knowledge was power, Polly was knowledge and it was not a good idea to alienate knowledge. Taking full advantage Polly jibed "You might want to do up another button Kels, your hickeys haven't quite disappeared yet"

Kelly looked up to see the Geek pointing to her own collarbone eyes full of mischief but before she could choke out a retort the head chav came bustling in with Annabelle and a few of the other girls in tow. Annabelle slid in just in front of Kelly. It was as though Kelly did not exist, even when her eyes locked on to Belle's, Belle just looked through her. Anger surged through Kelly, _how dare she just ignore me like that after what happened on the roof. That is low_. Another part of her mind, the rational part was trying to interrupt this diatribe: _Hello_ it said_ hypocrisy anyone?_ Kelly duly noted her rationality's warning but there was still a tinge of emotion left as she held herself ruler straight behind Annabelle paying rapt attention to the events unfolding before the Darcy cam:

"she's a bit of a drip, sometimes I wonder if she is truly mine"

Kelly then heard Miss Fritton's voice rise. But her eyes, along with everyone else have zoomed in on Annabelle. "So still a daddy's girl are you?" Kelly half mocked, whilst her hand reached out to squeeze Annabelle's. She felt her hand be swatted back towards her own body in rejection as Annabelle filed out of the room with the rest of the girls.

"Well done on the apology. Nice touch there Kelly" Said the Head Geek reproachfully, once she was alone with the Head Girl "I especially like the sincerity and comfort you offered, not to mention the side of schizophrenia that was also served up. Bully her with one hand, offer comfort with the other. That must be why all the boys and girls line up to be with you" by the time Polly finished the sarcasm was oozing out like ice-cream from the bottom of a cone on a hot summers day.

"I don't know what you want from me"

Looking around Polly noticed that one of the Geeks left a camera nestled in a large yet drab looking broad leaf plant. Polly grabbed Kelly's arm and dragged to the closet across the hall, pushed Kelly in and then entered behind her slamming the closet door shut. Polly noted Kelly was caught off-guard; this was good because now she could say what she wanted to the girl without fear of being the victim of the Jones Death Glare. She knew she only had about thirty seconds or so before Kelly got angry and into hulk mode.

"Look, whatever has been going on between you and Belle, you need to fix. I thought you were just attracted to the girl and I thought you needed to let off some steam and stop being head girl for a while. She adored you; we all noticed that, despite everything else. But this is too twilight zone strange. You either want her or you don't. If you want her, even in just a physical sense, you apologize and make it up to her. If you don't want her, you apologize and try to be there for her. Her father has tantamount disowned her. You of all people should understand that. I think you shouldn't punish the girl for whatever conflict is going on in your head. You deserve to be happy and she deserves an explanation. It doesn't matter if you are gay"

"I am not gay"

"Says the woman in the closet" Polly finished. She thought that was the perfect cue to vacate and leave Kelly alone with her thoughts before the proverbial shit hits the proverbial fan; the shit and the fan most likely being Kelly's fist and her face respectively.

Kelly's mind was swimming after that. In one corner rationality was fighting for Kelly to find Annabelle apologize and forever use the night as a warning against excessive vodka consumption. In another, analytics was running through Polly's gay comment. If being lesbian meant being attracted to women, Kelly was really attracted to Belle and so must be lesbian. But Kelly also liked vegetarian food and that didn't make her a Hare Krishna. Ignoring this impasse, another part of her mind was just angry at Polly for starting all of this. The pandemonium in her head resulted in her body making the executive decision. The body was simple; she wanted to get Belle out of her system. At a tender age, Kelly learnt that the best way to expunge something from ones system was to overindulge. It was a simple matter of physics, consume desired something until the body can no longer physically tolerate it and so rejects that something. Evidently, this desire for Annabelle did not disappear after the roof, in fact, that night simply fanned the flames and who was Kelly to try to extinguish the flames of desire? Kelly knew one thing, and that was that she needed a damn good apology.

**A/N: First if anyone out there is a Hare Krishna and was offend you have my apologies and please know that I respect your beliefs and that the remarks were not intended to be derogatory. second, to anyone coming from the commonwealth I want to apologize for the "z"s I have been dropping. Fanfiction uses american English so most of the words I would normally spell with an s are considered incorrectly spelled. Also I want to apologize for any other grammar and spelling mistakes, those are all me not the American dictionary.**

**thank you :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just want to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who took the time to write a review, I am not very good at soliciting reviews, but I am so happy to get feedback. Its good to know I am making sense on the page. Thanks to EP who made my day and for everyone else who took the time to write a review. I do my best to update when I can, especially now that I know that my brother is not the only person reading this. Enjoy :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the typos. **

**Chapter 6**

Broadly speaking, there are two schools of thought when it comes to life. The first school believes that life is a series of happy coincidences which as human beings we make the best of. On the other hand the latter believes that there is no such thing as chance and that life, at least the important parts, were all predetermined. Kelly belonged to the latter school of thought. So she really was blameless in not being able to deliver an adequate apology to younger Miss Fritton. It just wasn't in the cards. Twice, she tried, twice she failed, only to end up gawking at the girl like a salacious old man. Polly even made jokes about drool dripping out of her mouth, which Kelly did not appreciate. They were on the bus to scope out the National Gallery. Polly was once again preaching the virtues of apologizing, prophesying that absolution would be granted to Kelly and the gates of heaven would swing open for her once she did. The only absolution Kelly wanted to be granted was sitting underneath the clothes that Annabelle was wearing. Kelly rationalized that an apology at this moment would not be opportune. What was Kelly supposed to do? Walk up the bus and crouch right down to Annabelle and say:

"Hey I am really sorry for abandoning you that night after we had a lesbian love session on the roof. I would really like to do that with you more often, except without the abandonment and with a little more nudity. Oh and by the way I still have your coat you loaned me. I sometimes touch myself whilst looking at it." Kelly may have exaggerated a little but any form of public apology would have caused havoc to rip through the school and the school itself was barely hanging on by a thread.

Unable to apologize, Kelly had opted for the second best option which was to stare at Annabelle whenever their paths crossed. Consequently, she nearly lost sight of the reconnaissance she was supposed to be organizing, letting Polly take the reins. Kelly saw Annabelle stay close to Celia for most of the trip, once or twice Kelly swore Celia would throw her a worried glance whenever their eyes would meet. _Does she know?_ Kelly thought _could Annabelle be telling her about what had happened between them? _ She looked at them more closely; Celia seemed to have told Annabelle something that made her angry. _Wait? Could there be something between them? _ Kelly's mind drifted towards imagining Celia and Annabelle together getting more and more agitated as she watched the two argue._ Is that why she hasn't bothered with me?_ "Well, well" rationality piped up joining the internal monologue "I think someone's jealous. When you really think about it Kelly, there's no empirical basis for that assertion. Someone at St Trinian's would have gossiped about it by now. I think this is a case of frustrated desire" Fate intervened at that moment, in the form of Taylor as they had located the painting. Switching into head girl mode, Kelly forced herself to forget about Annabelle for the moment and to go about planning a robbery. By the end of the trip, fate had decided to smile on Kelly and the girls once more giving them an in to the National Gallery in the form of Miss Dickinson idea of collegial fun.

Arriving back at the school, Annabelle realized she was angry. She was angry at her father for calling her a drip, she was angry at Kelly for not being there in the morning and she was angry at herself. Looking back, her father showed all the tell-tale signs of lousy parenting skills but she was blinded and she knew what she was getting with Kelly. The girl said it herself, she doesn't do pleasure for anyone else, or love for that matter. Annabelle wondered why she was even surprised that Kelly left her there like a garden variety trollop. Annabelle was surprised that Kelly had excluded her from the theft of the girl with the pearl earring, Celia had let it slip during the field trip and Annabelle had to grill her for information, piecing it all together. For crying out loud, the entire school had been meeting about this for months without her even being aware of something strange going on. It felt like Kelly abandoned her yet again.

The silver lining in all of this was that she managed to bond with her aunt for the first time over whiskey and a few rounds in the ring. Annabelle was quite proud of her left hook. Talking to her aunt, Annabelle discovered one thing. People always treated her the way she let them treat her. She never stood up to Verity or anyone else at Cheltenham. She never spoke her mind as to her father's dodgy dealings. She never stopped Kelly that night. Annabelle brought herself back into her present surroundings, her aunt's room. Her aunt was sitting at her easel painting and Annabelle was on an adjacent couch. She had a book lying idle in her lap and in her hand she was swirling a small glass of whiskey absentmindedly. She was silently debating whether to reveal the imbecilic plot to her aunt and gain narker status or to stay silent and watch the girls fail but have Kelly not think of her as a squealer. Suddenly needing some sort of expert advice Annabelle spoke softly to her aunt.

"What do you think about attraction aunty… Miss? Is it ok to act on attraction knowing there's probably nothing else there?" Annabelle was a little baffled by the question she asked.

Miss Fritton chuckled a little before responding "ah to be young and in the spring of life. We Fritton women have always been a little hot blooded. Hot blood is good for passion and sometimes what we need is a little passion girly. There's only so much the mind can handle before the body demands to be caressed to be touched in intimate places by big strong hands and have bodies meet in the excitement of the moment" Annabelle was thankful that her aunt did not bother turning away from her painting whilst she said this because she would have witnessed Annabelle chocking on her whiskey. Hearing her aunt speak of intimate places violated one of the few boundaries she had left at St Trinian's; and hearing her speak of, who could only be, Jeffery Thwaites touching those intimate places almost brought the whiskey back up. She shuddered again involuntarily at the image provoked by the phrase two bodies meeting in excitement.

"So you think experimentation is fine then?" Annabelle hoarsely croaked out.

" Annabelle Fritton" Camilla snapped sternly " I run an educational establishment for the young women of tomorrow, I teach them all they need to know so that the cruel world does not knock them off their feet. All this talk about "experimentation" is codswallop, in my opinion. A pathetic phrase popularized by men in attempt to explain and belittle the actions of independent women. No Annabelle, I believe that if you have the strength to capture what you desire then you surely deserve to enjoy it."

Feeling a little tipsy, Annabelle took leave of her aunt, deciding that she should tell her all about the heist first thing tomorrow when her embarrassment had disappeared. She sauntered back up to the dorms as her mind wandered towards thoughts of Kelly and what happened that night. She had fallen into the habit of forcing those thoughts into the crevice of her mind and trying to forget about them. But repression could only go so far, Annabelle had never felt less herself but also more herself on that rooftop that night. More than that, she was astounded at how great Kelly's lips felt pressed against hers or how her hands made her whole body shiver or how she didn't want Kelly to stop. Up until that kiss, Annabelle had only fiercely admired the taller girl, now she wanted her. Whenever Annabelle would remember how Kelly had abandoned her, she also would remember how amazing Kelly's skin tasted on her lips. Whenever Annabelle wanted to portray Kelly as a heartless pariah, she would remember how vulnerable and sexy her voice was when she begged Annabelle to stay. Deep down, Annabelle knew that she could not hate Kelly and that was a saddening thought. Life would have been much simpler for her if she did simply just hate Kelly.

Realizing that she was a little more than tipsy, Annabelle staggered to a stop. There was a light on at the far end of the corridor coming from a door that was not quite closed. Annabelle decided to focus on that light and make a beeline for it, because her vision was starting to blur. For a second, she was scared that the twins had broken into the whiskey making business, but then she realized that she was well and truly sloshed. Annabelle began taking small deliberate steps and managed to reach her target. She fell to her hands and knees, feeling like she was about to be sick. She turned her head and peered into the room. It was the head girl's room, _shit _she thought_ why out of all the rooms in this school I have to be incapacitated in front of hers_. She heard Kelly's voice carrying out of the confines of the room, but thankfully she wasn't talking to Annabelle. She was reading a story, Annabelle heard a child's voice speak to Kelly, then another. _The twins, she must be reading to the twins_. Annabelle managed to crawl forwards towards the staircase which would lead her to the dorms, victory was in her sight. Then she heard the sound of a door closing and steps getting closer. Realizing this was probably Kelly and the twins, Annabelle got up on two legs and started scrambling up the stairs as fast as she could. However, by the time she made it up to the landing halfway her body gave out, ready to sleep there and then.

Suddenly she heard the stepping sound stop, Annabelle turned her head and looked at the little black heels making all that noise. Then Annabelle started looking at the calves attached to those heels letting her eyes scroll upwards looking up those amazingly lean legs. Perhaps, Annabelle looked a little too high up and for a little too long because she heard a throat clearing sound being made.

"Girls I think you two should get to bed now. Its late and I think all the other girls would be asleep by now." A voice said with some authority. The next thing Annabelle heard was little feet clamoring up rickety steps and the sound of the door opening and closing again. The next thing she knew she felt the girl crouch down next to her and chuckle a little.

"Annabelle we need to stop meeting like this. I feel extremely fortuitous to always find you laid out, nearly comatose on the floor, but I think we should give the other girls a fighting chance to have that opportunity as well. Don't you?" Annabelle could tell that there was a big smirk on Kelly's face as she said this. She attempted making an equally witty comeback but she wasn't sure if actual words actually came out of her lips or if it was encrypted whiskey talk.

She felt Kelly sigh a little as she kicked off her heels and then scoop up Annabelle bridal style to carry her up the stairs. Annabelle felt her hands automatically wrap around Kelly's neck for extra security. Kelly leant her face in close to Annabelle's ear and whispered "I don't think I would like it if another girl found you like that on the floor. " As drunk as she was, Annabelle's mind registered that as flirting.

"Mad at 'cha" Annabelle managed to force out in retaliation. Her inebriated mind doing cartwheels of celebration at the death blow she just dealt.

That only made Kelly laugh a little louder "Watch it Belle you're starting to sound like a chav. Don't make me laugh it is hard enough trying to carry you to bed. You a lot heavier than you look."

Annoyed and unable to adequately respond, Annabelle felt herself drifting off to sleep. She vaguely registered Kelly whispering "I am sorry Belle, for everything Good night" as Kelly placed her gingerly on her bed after tiptoeing through rows of sleeping girls trying not to wake anyone. She paused for a minute unsure of what she should do next as she looked down at the sleeping object of her desire. A part of her just wanted to ravage the sleeping girl, she dismissed this with a shake of her head _a little too much like rape. _ She could have kissed the girl on her forehead but she might as well just kill all sexual desire there and then if she did that. She quickly padded down the stairs to return with a big glass of water, 2 aspirin and a blue Powerade; the ultimate hangover cure kit. Kelly was a big believer in fate because, most of the time, fate was kind to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hi there just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read this. It means a lot. Lots of love to the people who review, may the gods of literature bless you all. I am going through a lot at the moment and this is my stress relief I am just glad someone else enjoys it. I am going to be on hiatus for the next 10 days but I will be back. In regards to this chapter and the references to the dialogue in the film, I try to paraphrase because I am trying to focus on what happened outside the film as opposed to in it. OH and before I forget, this chapter is M rated for smutty goodness . Be kind, this the first time I try my hand at writing smut. Enjoy :-)**

**Chapter 7**

Kelly spent most of the following day in an exceedingly bright mood; she also spent it trying to find Annabelle who had not been seen. She made her first attempt in the morning to see how Annabelle was feeling only to discover an empty bed. She thought the younger girl would have sought her out by now, either to thank her, or to scold her for the cowardly apology. By afternoon she had Polly do a sweep of the CCTV footage and all that was found was footage of a hung over Annabelle stumbling out of bed. By the evening Kelly went from questioning Celia as to Annabelle's whereabouts to randomly interrogating any students who happened to cross her path. By nightfall, Kelly didn't care whether the whole school would gossip but she was ready to set them on a manhunt for the object of her affections. It was at that point that TnT walked in and told her that Miss Fritton needed to speak to her. Worried that Miss Fritton knew about the events of the rooftop, Kelly braced herself.

When she entered the headmistress's office she found that the other tribe leaders had also been summoned. Looking at the faces of Andrea, Taylor, Chelsea and Polly she finally let her eyes glance at the headmistress's desk adjacent. As she expected she found Miss Fritton seated behind the desk, but, surprisingly, Annabelle, her Annabelle, was standing right next to her arms hanging straight down and her hands forming little fists. Kelly went from being relieved, to being elated, to being angry at becoming so worried at the girl's absence when she was fine all along. She glared at Annabelle whilst the tension in the room grew considerably. _Wait! _Her mind cried out, _what if all these girls had hooked up with Annabelle as well_. Kelly shot Annabelle a death stare. Then Miss Fritton began and though Kelly was too busy glaring at Annabelle to properly listen she caught the gist. Annabelle had found out about the heist and had informed on them and now Miss Fritton was putting an end to the operation. That was only marginally better than the alternative of Annabelle hooking up with every female she was not related to in the room. Kelly looked at Annabelle a as though she were a dirty sock she was contemplating throwing out. This made Annabelle shift very uncomfortably. After watching her principal tear up with genuine emotion at the gesture, Kelly decided to file out with the other girls all the while maintaining angry eye contact with Annabelle.

That's when Annabelle blurted out " why don't we borrow it?"

Kelly shot her another look. _ Good one Kelly, the girl you were infatuated with has the mind of a child_

"Umm, there was this guy in 1911…" Annabelle continued shakily before she was cut off by Polly

"You mean the Mona Lisa scam" she said clearly impressed

" My, my Annabelle Fritton you are just full of surprises. But the question is where do we find a dealer so unscrupulous?" Miss Fritton commented, admiration in her voice

" I know someone" Annabelle said with a fire in her eyes " an unconscionable shit"

Kelly felt her look change from one of mutual loathing to a look that gave away that she was impressed. _Good one Kelly, you are into a criminal mastermind_ she self-congratulated. Also hearing Annabelle swear for the first time and display a more assertive nature, filled Kelly with desire.

"I think we have a lot to discuss tomorrow girls" Miss Fritton said authoritatively ending the impromptu planning meeting.

The girls all gathered around Annabelle to congratulate her and to offer their support before filing out. As they left Kelly held the door open and said "after you." Kelly followed closely on Annabelle's heels and once the office door was firmly shut. She grabbed Annabelle by the arm and dragged her down towards the end of the corridor slamming the girls back against the wall. Kelly moved in closer invading Annabelle's personal space.

"You disappear for the whole day, no one so much as sees you at all . I was just about to send everyone out looking for you and I find you in Miss Fritton's office narking on me and everyone else in the school." Kelly spoke intensely

"I couldn't see your face today. Not after last night" Annabelle responded emphatically "You would have been so angry if I had pretended like everything was ok all day then show my face at the meeting just now. Your plan is good. But its nearly impossible to flog a priceless piece of art off. Everyone from the police to Interpol will be looking for it. it's a matter of time before they find you especially if you use Flash Harry to move it, he's inept enough as it is, the man can barely speak a sentence to you without nearly pissing himself."

Kelly stopped and moved back a little, she had not thought this through properly. She had recognised the possibility of failure but the situation was so dire that she did not let her brain wander into the "what ifs." St Trinians was her home, if this place wasn't here then she would have nowhere else to go. She was snapped out of this train of thought when she felt Annabelle's hands on her shoulders pushing her.

"What was that for?" Kelly said lightly pushing Annabelle back

"For your lame apology last night, really Kels? That's the best you come up with? An apology whilst I was so drunk that English was a foreign language to me?" Annabelle retorted punctuating each question with a push.

For a second Annabelle would have sworn that Kelly was going to send a fist to her face, but what she felt was Kelly pulling her body flush against Annabelle's and walking her back into the wall as Kelly pressed her lips into hers and one hand was raised caressing her check whilst the other snaked around Annabelle's waist pulling her closer. Annabelle opened her mouth willingly and tried to supress a moan when Kelly's tongue entered. She could feel her hands roaming Kelly's body freely, one hand grazing Kelly's face whilst the other slid down to rest on Kelly's firm ass. Annabelle loved having Kelly like this but she would not dare to squeeze. She felt Kelly's hands move her thumbs now drawing circles on Annabelle's hipbones whilst her other hand kneaded her breasts. Kelly broke the kiss to suck on the sensitive spot behind Annabelle's ear and to leave a trail of Kisses down her jaw to finally suck on the shorter girl's collarbone. Annabelle finally realised a loud moan and she involuntarily bucked her hips forward. She felt Kelly's lips smile against her skin as she repositioned them so that her skirt was hiked up and her thigh was wedged between Annabelle's legs.

Annabelle's lips found Kelly's again and they kissed passionately, their tongues dancing together in passion and their hands trying to slide past clothing to touch skin. Kelly felt Annabelle grind herself on her thigh, tentatively at first and then more wantonly as their passion consumed them. She felt Annabelle's wetness seep through her stockings. That caused a loud guttural groan to erupt from Kelly's lips. Before Annabelle could come undone completely on her thigh, Kelly moved back.

"What's wrong?" Annabelle said, her eyes full of innocent hurt

"Nothing, I just thought we should get out of the corridor"

"Rooftop?"

"No" Kelly paused " I was thinking my room" without waiting for Annabelle to respond Kelly grabbed her by the arm and ran up the stairs to her private bedroom locking the door behind them. Kelly quickly slid behind Annabelle to draw the curtains shut. Moving closer behind the younger girl, Kelly wrapped an arm across her waist so that her front was pressed up against Annabelle's back. She began leaving a trail of kisses in the nape of her neck working up towards her ear. With her free hand she worked on un-weaving Annabelle's tight braid.

"You should wear your hair out more" she husked against belles neck "its sexy." Annabelle's breathing got heavier and one of her hands moved on top of the hand Kelly had secured across her waist she began stroking it, tantalisingly dragging her nails up and down Kelly's forearm. Her other arm reached behind to fasten around Kelly's head pulling her even closer. Kelly sighed audibly letting her guard come down, Annabelle definitely wanted her. She had worried that perhaps the passion from her end burned so bright that she was blind to Annabelle's indifference or mild curiosity. Feeling Annabelle squirm in desire in her hold brought her back to the moment, she let her other arm drop down to Annabelle's waist and began undoing the shirt buttons one by one. Her hands roamed the exposed skin below. She slipped the shirt off Annabelle, leaving a trail of kisses on porcelain skin from shoulder blades to the small of her back. Her hands reached out to undo Belle's bra letting the fabric fall to the ground. She then pulled the shorter girl towards her urging her to turn around. Their lips met, they kissed almost languidly, slowly as though neither of them wanted to forget a second of what was happening. Kelly pulled back and looked at belle who appeared nervous.

It struck her then that maybe this was the first time she was exposed like this in front of someone, or at least in front of someone who is not a complete Neanderthal. If their roles had been reversed, Kelly would have faked bravado; but Annabelle exposed her timidity as though it were a freshly cut vein. For the first time Kelly's eyes shone with affection as she guided the girl towards her and brought her hands to the front of her shirt urging Belle to undress her. The hint was taken as Annabelle's hands quickly got to work whilst her face leaned in to kiss Kelly with more urgency. Kelly could feel that Annabelle was growing more confident as she slipped her tongue into Kelly's mouth letting it explore and taste. Then she moved to planting hot fast kisses on the underside of Kelly's jaw as she all but ripped the shirt off. Annabelle then focused her attention on trying to get reach around and undo Kelly's bra. Feeling her fumble, Kelly laughed as Annabelle hung her head frustrated.

"I am glad I am sharing this moment with such a professional" she said teasing the other girl, making light of the situation. That was when Annabelle slammed her body flush against Kelly and reached around for more attempt as she whispered seductively into Kelly's ear

"I don't think you will find my skills lacking in all departments" Kelly then took the initiative to pull Annabelle down onto the bed.

"It's a shame to not make use of such a first class bed don't you think?" Kelly said hovering on top of the girl "why are we still wearing clothes?" she continued as she pulled off Annabelle's stockings, shoes and skirt in record time. Annabelle's timidity returned, Kelly removed her own clothes that remained on her frame.

She then lay back down on top of Annabelle and their lips once again found each other, their kissing and rolling of their bodies finding a building rhythm. Once again Kelly noticed that there was a building wetness on her thigh from Annabelle's excitement. She abruptly stopped kissing her partner and repositioned herself so that Annabelle could not find release. She then finally let her eyes rake over the body of the girl underneath her. She was gorgeous with her hair splayed out and her breasts heaving with every breath she took. Kelly dipped her head down and started kissing and licking those beautiful mounds. She let herself explore them, then she let her lips wrap around a nipple as she sucked and played with it in her mouth whilst her other hand paid attention to the neighbouring breast. She then switched, letting her mouth explore the navigated breast whilst her hand made sure the other was not neglected whilst Annabelle lost control and moaned loudly. Kelly's hand continued with its ministrations and her tongue picked up the vigour. She heard Annabelle moan her name. That prompted her to move down and Kiss the beautiful toned stomach that hid beneath frumpy school clothes. She planted kisses and sucked on Kelly's hipbones leaving bright red marks that Kelly knew would be there in the then nestled herself between Annabelle's legs and she looked up at Annabelle waiting for permission.

"Please Kelly" Annabelle let out frustrated, "please Kelly, please" as Annabelle's hand rushed out to push Kelly's head down. That was all the permission Kelly needed as she got to work on pleasuring Annabelle. This was definitely new territory for the head girl but she thought she was going a good job judging by the reactions of her partner. Annabelle had seemed to move from the begging stage to the incoherent moaning phase. Kelly could tell that Annabelle was getting close; her hips were now bucking uncontrollably. Kelly then inserted two fingers into Annabelle's core and pumped furiously as she continued to taste the girl. Suddenly, she felt Belle tighten around her fingers and spasm and the girl screamed out, whether it was in pain or pleasure Kelly couldn't tell. Letting Belle ride the last waves of her pleasure, Kelly didn't move until she felt Belle grow still. She then reclaimed her hand and shimmied up to lie down next to the girl.

When Belle's heavy eyes met Kelly's she realised that her own desires have been building all this time. Resisting the urge to take care of it herself, she kissed Belle passionately hoping that she would respond. Annabelle did respond as her hands wandered around Kelly to bring them closer together, to feel skin on skin. Annabelle's hands were now taking their own tour of Kelly's body stopping to admire the sights. Kelly moaned at the feeling of Annabelle's hand playing with her breast whilst her other hand explored her hips and caressed her stomach.

"Belle please, you're driving me crazy" Kelly struggled to articulate. That made Annabelle smirk as she continued teasing the girl, kissing her on the curve of the neck and sucking on her collarbone. "Seriously Annabelle, tease me next time, I need you now" Annabelle's eyes grew wide as Kelly grabbed the hand on her hipbone and guided it to where she needed it most. Annabelle quickly obliged the impatient head girl. She leant in to Kiss Kelly as her hand picked up a rhythm. Kelly sunk into the kiss letting it swallow her moans and whimpers as Annabelle went faster. "More" she managed to choke out and Annabelle obliged her again adding a finger. Kelly felt herself come undone as Annabelle was sucking on the sensitive part of her neck her fingers working double pace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry it took a while, my trip did not turn out as well i have hoped and i had a pretty bad case of writers block so it has taken me a while to update. but thank you all for bearing with me This is not my best work but then again I had trouble trying to figure out how the characters would react because i think Annabelle initially is a more conservative character who then learns that social rules are meant to be broken so I always imagined that her relationship with Kelly would reflect that evolution. anyway I hope you enjoy sorry if its not up to snuff. **

Chapter 8

Kelly did not know when or how, but sleep invaded her body soon after. The last thing she remembered before drifting off was the feel of Annabelle's body wrapped around her and the way that her smell had somehow became ingrained in the sheets. Slowly Kelly's heavy eyelids fluttered to life, the world around her still dark as dawn was only starting to creep over the horizon. She stretched out on the bed and felt her body ache deliciously. Her mind raced back to the events of last night and Kelly smiled languidly content. When she turned to her side she realised that she was now the only occupant of the room. She looked around and found that her bed was empty and that only her clothes were strewn on the floor. Kelly groaned and sat up pulling her knees up to her chest. _Perhaps last night was just a dream, an extremely vivid dream_ she thought_ that or I am finally going insane. Maybe I am just like that ballerina from black swan, having hot and heavy encounters with sex goddesses and only finding out later that it was a solo act the whole time._

In her frustration at this revelation Kelly threw the duvet covers clear across the room closely followed by the pillows. Letting out a frustrated growl, Kelly moved to continue her destruction of the room until something made her stop short ; a faint blood stain on the newly exposed sheets. Kelly was trying to piece it all together. The blood stains where definitely new, Kelly moved towards the bed and pulled the sheets off, bundling them in her hands. Despite the blood, she could smell the sweet floral scent and light perfume that immediately reassured her brain that she was not black swan crazy and that last night did indeed happen with another physical human being. She was so relieved by this that she immediately threw on a pair of shorts singlet and a jersey and left the room to find the missing girl. Somewhere in the back of her mind her pride was screaming at her to go back to her room and go to sleep and forget the girl who had abandoned her in the middle of the night. But once again Kelly was forced to realise just how vulnerable she let herself become in regards to Annabelle. Though this was just desire for Kelly, she didn't want to see the other girl hurt in the process.

After checking to see if Annabelle was in the dorms or Miss Frittons office, Kelly made her way up to the rooftop where she found a lone figure sitting out on the far ledge her feet dangling over 4 storeys of the st trinians estate. Feeling afraid and worried for Annabelle Kelly bolted and grabbed Annabelle from behind pulling her well away from the edge.

"are you fucking insane?" Kelly shouted venting her worry " do you have any idea how easy it would be to slip and fall ?"

As usual instead of feeling afraid, Annabelle bristled under Kelly's attack. Breaking away from Kelly's hold on her, she retorted "Relax why don't you I was just sitting down, I wanted to get some space and think. Why did you follow me up here anyway?"

"I woke up, you weren't there. I worried and wanted to make sure you were alright and I thought we should talk about it before we start avoiding each other like last time."

" oh so when it's you who has been left alone you care about making things right." Annabelle said coldly though her eyes betrayed her emotions.

Kelly's first instinct was to defend herself, to make Annabelle the bad guy but instead she swallowed her pride and did what she thought was right which was apologise " I am sorry for that night, I should have woken you up or kissed you goodbye when Polly came to get me. It wasn't right you deserve to be angry. But, in the face of what happened between us last night I don't think it's right for either of us to go down the cold shoulder path."

" You should be sorry for everything else as well not just leaving me up there but for seducing me that night and for everything else that has happened. Do you have any idea how confused I am? or what last night was for me?" Annabelle responded though her tone was not malicious but brimming with emotion.

" Maybe that's why you should tell me how you feel. I came up here in the freezing cold and at the crack of dawn for you." Kelly said trying to keep her voice calm and maintain control of the situation " how about we go down to my room and you can start to talk to me?"

" I don't think I can go back there just yet" Annabelle sighed

Kelly shrugged off her jersey and wrapped it around Annabelle " I have been meaning to return this to you, let's sit down on the couch." Kelly led the way with Annabelle trailing behind her. Though she wanted nothing more than to hold her hand Kelly let her arms fall limply to her side. " So" Kelly started as Annabelle settled in at the farthest end of the couch" Penny for your thoughts?"

She gave Annabelle an encouraging smile and waited for her to organise her thoughts.

" I don't know" Annabelle said hesitantly " its just I am trying to piece together everything that's happened between us and figure out what exactly is going on and I can't. Its such a mess in my head I don't even know if we are actually friends, your hot and cold with me your either staring at me constantly or you pretend I don't exist. And then last night…."

Feeling Annabelle falter Kelly prompted "and last night? Its ok Annabelle say what you need to say I am a big girl I can take it."

Taking a deep breath Annabelle resumed " and last night we end up in bed together. That was my first time. And I always imagined that it would be with someone I loved and who loved me, that it would be some well thought out decision. Instead it happened on impulse with you. I am not saying that it wasn't good or I didn't want it because, I did. But I feel cheap. I just wish that I had thought about it more or that we stopped or that we talked about it before it happened. I just am in shock that I gave my virginity to someone who didn't really care for it."

In that moment, Kelly had felt her heart drop. It was heart breaking to hear that her Annabelle, who she thought so highly of, thought that she was cold and cruel. It was extremely saddening that one of the best nights of Kelly's life was seen with utter regret by Annabelle. It made her feel guilty for feeling so happy before, she wanted desperately to make it better for Annabelle but when she tried to find words she faltered because at the end of the day Annabelle was right about her. She made it her personal mission to get in Belle's pants and she succeeded; sometimes failure disguises itself as success. She had wanted to have Annabelle so she could flush the girl out of her system. But having her that one night made her realise that what she really wanted was to make Annabelle hers in the most primal sense of the word.

"your wrong Belle, I do care." Kelly said daring to inch closer to Annabelle " it means something to me. And as selfish as it sounds, I am glad it was me because at least I know that whatever happens, you won't forget me."

Annabelle looked at her pensively for a moment, that seemed an eternity to Kelly " did you really mean what you said about there being a next time?"

" I.. umm… err" _ shit _Kelly thought _what do I say now? Obviously I would definitely like to go there again. Who remembers all the throwaway comments made during sex anyway? Also what kind of a person asks you about them afterward? All I remember is that I was horny and she was teasing….._ Kelly stopped her internal monologue from bringing up visuals of last night. She needed to focus, she needed an answer that would be truthful and not scare Belle away. " yes I did, I still do" _well done short and sweet._ "Unless, of course , you don't want to"

It was Kelly's turn to stare at Annabelle as she struggled to answer. This had to be one of the most difficult conversations of Kelly's life, in a matter of months Annabelle had managed to break past the head girl façade which was Kelly's first line of defence when things got intense. Now, all she could do was show Annabelle how bare she was stripped. Much to her ego's chagrin, Kelly did not find herself minding so much.

" I am not sure yet. Everything is still flying in my head." Annabelle admitted, though her features seemed much more relaxed, her face seemed content despite the massive bags under her eyes. "is it ok if I can think about it first?"

Taking note of Annabelle's relaxed demeanour Kelly joked " oh I don't know, there's quite the queue to get a piece of this hot action. If you wait too long you might find yourself waiting in line behind Flash."

" you wouldn't consider Flash!" Annabelle half- yelled with alarm " He's so far beneath you."

Kelly quirked an eyebrow in amusement. _So she feels jealous.. interesting_. " I was only joking don't worry." She found Annabelle beaming in response which made her feel more confident and cocky. " so its been one whole minute of thinking have you decided what you want" Kelly shuffled closer to Annabelle and leant her face in and planted a chaste kiss on Annabelle's lips letting her own rest there. She mind was doing backflips when she felt Belle give her a chaste kiss in response. What started as a trickle ended up as a deluge of soft kisses interchanging between the two.

" friends" Annabelle breathed out in between kisses " lets. Be. Friends."

" what!' Kelly snapped moving her head away from Annabelle's reach.

Annabelle leant over, giving Kellly a good view of her cleavage and kissed her softly mouth open "friends that kiss" she said reassuringly. Once again, the rational part of Kelly called for an immediate halt to their activities and figure out exactly what the physical and emotional parameters of this relationship are. However, the large majority of Kelly's being was too screaming from the sensations this innocent girl's kiss was provoking. For a brief period of time she thought that all she would have were the memories of last night, but the feel of Annabelle pressing against her with her arms around her neck told her otherwise.

Suddenly, it had occurred to Kelly that she was the more invested party in this venture, whatever this venture was. Despite the fact that Kelly knew that she could turn Annabelle into putty between her hands, Kelly was the one who was at Annabelle's mercy. She knew that Annabelle had admired her. For the first time in her love life, Kelly had felt the power balance shift away from her. Past experience had taught her that the one who cares less in the relationship ultimately holds power. Kelly was vulnerable to the beautiful girl who was slowly kissing her bottom lip and all she could do was grab the girl's shirt and fist it and lose herself in those dark green eyes. _ Oh yea, Polly is going to get an earful when she wakes up_.


	9. Chapter 9

**dear readers, I want to apolgize for my lack of updates. Hmmm where do I start to explain this. I guess a good starting point is that my trip abroad did not go as well as I had initially hoped and that really affected my mood. Other than that and on a brighter note I went from being unemployed to having two jobs and getting paid ( woohoo). I also started my Professional legal course again so that I would finally be recognized as a lawyer, so instead of writing something that actually interests me I am stuck writing appeals for injunctions which is really boring and dry. Oh also i was denied an extension on my masters thesis which has resulted in my doubling my already high caffine intake. Also my relationship has been on rocky grounds and I think we have worked our way out of it. I have figured out that when my relationship is good, my outlook on the story is a lot better so the writiers block i have has finally lifted. My rant is now over. **

**also I want to thank everyone who is follwing the story. I dont really like asking for reviews cuz i think its up to you guys to choose to or not so its great to know that someone other than my partner is reading this. **

**much love **

**Lulu LeBeouf**

CHAPTER 9

" Hahahahahahahahahaha" Polly's laughter erupted and burst through the heist room. Kelly leaned back on the desk, she had decided to indulge her friend in this moment, it was a small price to pay for discretion and she always thought it best not to pull rank with the Head Geek too often. Polly wiped the tears from her eyes as her laughter died down " ah kissing friends, it almost sounds as daft as that Elvis movie Kissing Cousins" she said her laughter building up again, after all it wasn't every day that one finds out that the cool and statuesque head girl is whipped by the new girl.

"Enough Polly." Kelly said a hint of menace in her tone.

The red head calmed down enough to recap what Kelly had just divulged " So let me get this straight, don't mind the pun" she smiled sticking out her tongue the smallest fraction before continuing " you and Annabelle have been dancing around each other for months, then you end up shagging and now you have decided to pursue a plutonic relationship which entails one or both of your tongues in the other's mouth."

" That's it in a nutshell"

" And you never stopped to question her lapse in logic ?I mean friends who kiss is an oxymoron. There's no such thing as a purely plutonic relationship where you hook up frequently, for long periods of time and in array of locations. I mean I don't look at Lucy and Chelsea and think 'wow I just want to invade their orifices with my mouth muscles"

Kelly gave an involuntary shudder " First of all, Polly, if we are going to start to talk about this you can't keep using the word orifice. Secondly, I don't know what to do. Every time I decide to talk to her about it, she whisks me off to the roof or to some abandoned classroom or behind the sports shed and then we don't really have much time for discussion."

" So you to don't talk at all then?" Polly said, anger building up in her chest. Having Kelly smitten with someone was one thing; seeing her friend getting taken advantage of was quite another.

"No we to talk. I feel like I can share things with her. Like I am talking to an equal and not giving orders to someone. It's like talking to you except I don't want to put my tongue in your orifice. Any of them" Kelly mocked.

The response was more frank than Polly had anticipated. She and Kelly had been friends since coming into the school as first years and she had been at Kelly's right hand since she started to rise through the ranks. She knew that Kelly had a big heart but that talking about feelings was difficult for her, especially because of her past. She didn't like this Fritton girl much, mostly because of the way that she was playing hot and cold with her friend. But she was willing to give both of the girls a nudge along if that was what it came down to. A lot of the people at school, Camilla Fritton included, had thought of Kelly as an Anarchist Messiah when she was also just an 18 year old girl who was just figuring things out. Just because Kelly figured things out whilst running the third biggest illicit substances lab in the region didn't make her any less of a hormonal teenager. Polly made a mental sticky note in her head to monitor the two girls' interactions in the future; she didn't want her best friend to end up with a priggish creeper after all.

"So" Polly started " here's what I think is going on. You, for some reason, are letting Annabelle run the show which is great for her. Not so great for you. You have been kissing buddies for a solid two weeks now and I think that its time you flipped the tables on her. There are two of you in this mess of a relationship, if you want to call it that. It's unfair that Annabelle gets to waltz in and paw at you when she gets the desire to and you, oh fearless leader, just take the backseat."

" I hardly ever take the backseat, Polly" Kelly retorted quirking an eyebrow so Polly cottoned on to the innuendo " but I do see your point. I am never going to make her mine if all I do is sit back and wait for her to come to me. Thanks Polly" Kelly finished and gave Polly a big genuine smile.

"So you want to make her yours then?" Polly inquired. Instead of responding Kelly had sauntered away and was re-examining the plans they had carefully crafted for the heist "Is the plan all in order Polly?" Kelly asked casually, as though Polly's previous question had evaporated into the ether.

"We have been through this a hundred times, everything is in place Kels. We just need to wait on the Posh Totty to take us through to the finals. We have 6 weeks and counting left. Though for the life of me I won't understand why you let the Totty participate in the school challenge over the geeks."

" That's simple. The totty wanted to be a part of this. The geeks' skills would be better utilised elsewhere. The first years are out of the equation, no one would understand the words coming out of the chavs' mouths and the emos' idea of resourcefulness is using a lead pencil as a tattoo gun. There is always Celia, but she doesn't do team sports."

Polly smiled, this was why her friend was Head Girl. Her ability to organise the different tribes so that each of their talents contributed to their overall goal was unparalleled. Not wanting to push her friend any further she took her leave and left the room, casually planting a tiny camera on the doorway as she exited. The planting of the camera was excellent timing as Annabelle bounded past Polly no doubt making a bee line for a certain head girl. The gods of espionage smiled down Polly today, she hurried to her laptop where she could observe the two girls without interruption.

Annabelle opened the door and found Kelly leaning against a desk smirking at her as though she had been waiting for the shorter brunette to make an appearance. Without hesitation Annabelle rushed forward, almost bowling Kelly over as she pressed their lips into a crushing kiss.

"Should've known I would find you here. I have been looking everywhere for you Kelly." Annabelle said in between breaths just before she deepened the kiss between them.

"I wonder what you might have wanted me for" Kelly said in a mock innocent tone as she let her hands roam Annabelle's body. She let them roam further and further south until she felt the curves of Annabelle's ass. She then tightened her grip and picked Annabelle up reversing their position so that Annabelle was sitting on the desk her hands fisting Kelly's hair. Kelly let her hands slip underneath Annabelle's shirt to feel the smooth soft skin of her stomach muscles tense as she touched them. Annabelle gasped at the sensation,_ Kelly 1 Annabelle 0 _Kelly thought.

Annabelle's attempt at a witty comeback disintegrated into a series of moans as Kelly kissed her jaw line and collarbone and began unbuttoning her shirt. After undoing the final button Kelly drew back and admired Annabelle's hidden form. Though she had seen the girl naked before, she never really had the time to look at her own leisure. She noticed that Annabelle's bra was surprisingly sexy, a nude coloured bra made of delicate lace flowers. It definitely had a hint of totty but was more elegant and refined. Her torso was long and lean, something that Annabelle kept hidden away under the drab school uniform she had adopted. "Wow" Kelly managed to breathe out. Just as Annabelle was about close the gap between them with a kiss, the door burst open followed by the scampering of little feet.

" Kelly, Kelly" the twins cried " it's a code orange. The minister of education is here and he's brought cameras" the twins stopped dead as they saw the sight before them. Their head girl was extremely dishevelled trying to quickly put herself in order and trying to pull down the skirt that Annabelle must have pulled up at some point during their interlude. Even stranger, the new girl was trying to wrap her unbuttoned shirt around her whilst she had buried her head into Kelly's shoulder, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment. Kelly instinctively stepped in front of Belle obscuring the twins view." We should talk about this at some point" she said tilting her head towards Belle to further clarify her point.

Thankfully, Polly had seen what was unfolding on her laptop and had just burst into the room as well. Behind her, Kelly could feel Belle go an even brighter shade of red. "Kelly, Annabelle." Polly said, her voice is all business "you guys stay put here, TnT did a good job at raising the alarm and everyone in the school is tending to their sectors." She then turned to the twins "girls we need to move the weapons from the hockey shed to Miss Cleaver's Armageddon bunker now." As the tiny terrors ran out of the room, Polly gave Kelly an apologetic look that communicated that she was sorry she could not have arrived sooner and said "Kels some of the girls have been positioned here once they have taken care of the rest of the school." Polly then rushed after the twins closing the door behind her.

" oh shit" Annabelle whimpered " I think we have just stolen their innocence"

Kelly let her thumbs rub annabelles cheeks " oh please. The twins are St Trinian, their innocence was gone the moment they discovered the pleasures of rogue C4." She reassured Belle "but I think we do need to talk to them about this."

"Yea I know" Belle replied jumping off the desk and buttoning her shirt up trying to put herself back together.

"Hey Belle"

"Yea?"

"I was thinking, tonight we should play the let's get to know each other game. As fun as this whole friends-with- fringe-benefits thing is, I think it's time we took the emphasis off making out and used our mouths to communicate" Kelly said. She had faked bravado and approached Annabelle helping her put on her jacket.

" That sounds like a really good idea. Could we do it in your room though? The roof is getting so cold at night. Plus that way we can do it with tea and biscuits." Belle replied and Kelly let out the breath she did not know she was holding. Their hallmark moment was abruptly interrupted by the entrance of a certain chav into the room

" Wha' are you two starin' at each otha' fo. This is an emergency innit?" Taylor said evidently annoyed that Kelly had not been there to help her with her assigned sector. "I look all Ova' for you Kels' and her you are starin' at the new girl like you're a fat kid and she's a piece of cake." Taylor looked over them triumphant as she took out her nail file do some minor maintence work.

"Walk on Taylor." Kelly replied giving her the famous Kelly Jones warning glare. Taylor took the hint and cleared towards the other side of the room. Taylor was later joined by the posh totty and they fell into a deep conversation with their eyes flitting towards their head girl every now and then. The two cliques found common ground in cuticle care in third year and have been natural allies ever since. Kelly had turned her attention to the monitoring Thwaites blustering through the school dragging cameras to room after orderly room. It became evident that Thwaites had set his sights on this room as he led the camera crew towards it with an overly important sense of purpose.

_ Oh shit_ she thought _ oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. This is not going to end well._ She took one look around the room and realised that everyone else was thinking the same thing. With limited storage space and a ton of incriminating evidence, half of the school was going to find themselves in a juvenile delinquency facility by evening. Thwaites was thumping on the door now and Kelly's mind was still drawing a blank. That was when Annabelle slipped out to face the mob. Immediately the room full of girls were pressed against the door straining to hear what Annabelle could possibly be saying.

Kelly and the girls listened as Annabelle told the press that the Minister of Education's own daughter was a bully. _ She is a genius, a manipulative genius_ Kelly thought as she gave her signature smirk.

"your girl aint that bad, Kels" Taylor nodded with approval. That remark left Kelly wondering just how much Taylor meant by that remark.

" Yea Kelly. I think its time she was initiated" Chelsea chimed in " we have waited to long already, I get the feeling you already approve of her" she finished lingering over the last few words like lone staccato notes on a piano.

Kelly decided to ignore that vibe "We will do it tonight." The posh totty gave a squeal of approval and hugged Kelly before joining her tribe to jump in excitement with them. When Annabelle entered the room again she was greeted with cheers and hugs from the girls who had previously either ignored her existence or had amused themselves by pranking her. By the time she managed to get back to Kelly most of the girls had already filed out.

The two of them stood awkwardly in front of each other just staring into each other. Laughing at their bashfulness Kelly leant in and kissed Annabelle on the cheek. She felt Annabelle's hand reach out and caress the side of her face, her hand moving to cup Kelly's chin and turn her face so that Annabelle had access to Kelly's mouth. The chaste kiss bloomed into a lust filled one as Annabelle had taken charge of the kiss and deepened it. As much as Kelly loved being dominant, seeing Annabelle be more confident was a turn on for her and she lost herself in the way the younger girl was kissing and touching her. She felt her hips jolt and heard herself moan when Annabelle found a sensitive spot on her throat. She felt Annabelle slip her thigh in between her legs to offer some sort of release.

"You randy little bunnies" Polly's mocking tone broke them apart suddenly and once again Annabelle tried to bury her head into Kelly's shoulder in embarrassment. "As much as I hate to be breaking up your little "friendship" party, the emos and chavs are about to start a death match if you don't come upstairs and break it up"

Sighing Kelly made for the door, her hand reaching behind so that she could pull Annabelle along with her. Polly watched the two disappear down the corridor. She hadn't seen Kelly, that bubbly since first year when she first learnt to pick a lock. It was at that moment that Polly decided to convene the tribal leaders, Kelly was far to whipped to take matters into her own hands, tonight's initiation was going to be interesting…. Very interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. sorry for the lack of posts. I apologize profusely may the gods of fanfiction forgive me. on the brighter side i have written most of chapter 11 and I am playing with ideas for how I want to conclude this little story. I am open to ideas and also I am toying with taking this further. enjoy :) **

Chapter 10

Four slightly bewildered faces where looking at Polly, their eyes demanding answers. Polly had called a meeting of the tribal chiefs and Celia whom Polly always considered to be a tribe of one. Under Kelly's leadership, the tribal leaders had gotten used to discussing the affairs of their tribe with Kelly and each other. It was a highly effective method of control, the tribal leaders each where responsible for their own fiefdoms and Kelly had veto rights. This meeting was different though, not just because Celia was included but because the head girl had not been.

Polly stood up and cleared her throat "Hello everyone, I am sure you are all wondering why I had called you here under such rushed and secretive circumstances" as Taylor opened her mouth to say some Chav comment Polly held out her hand silencing her and continued "I assure you what I am about to tell you will answer all of your questions"

Polly then passed around a set of photocopies to the chieftains. "Before we begin I want you all to turn to page 2. What you are seeing has not been photo-shopped it is the real deal. That is indeed our illustrious leader engaging a heavy petting session with the new girl, Annabelle Fritton." Polly paused to let the others catch up with this little revelation.

" Haha I told ya didn't I !" Taylor waved the picture triumphantly over the posh totty's head " I tol' ya that Kelly's got some steamy lesbian attraction going on with the new girl innit. You owe me 30 quid Chels"

"Oh my god" Chelsea breathed out "I just can't believe it. Her. Out of everyone possible. The Fritton girl"

"Anyway" Polly interrupted not liking the direction of Chelsea's diatribe "This has been going on for a while. At first I thought that I give Kels some privacy and let her take control of the situation. But the longer I leave it the more I am certain that those two are going to be in first base limbo forever. The Kellabelle combination can produce extreme stubbornness resulting in stupidity. The plan is to first create an exponential hormonal increase between our dear head girl and the object of her affection so that they can move beyond this childhood repression and then create the atmosphere from which they can develop a more emotional response" Polly looked around at the faces staring back at her.

It was the emo who first spoke "So what you want is for us to help Kelly get some then fall in love?"

"yes in laymans terms that would be exactly what we are doing" Polly smiled back " so are you in?"

Celia who had been perusing the file as though it were a copy of OK magazine looked up " love is the strongest force in the world and yet the humblest imaginable." The rest of the room looked back at her with blank faces " yes I am in" she said with an incredulous face.

"Love and ecstasy pills McGee over there might be in but the emo's are not. So what Kelly finds a love interest? The emo's are not in the business of spreading joy" Andrea said arms folded

"Yea same" Chelsea piped up "I totally knew this day would come, where Kelly would need to find another 'outlet' for her frustrations. But I will not be upstaged by some frumpy Cheltenham whore"

" oh shu' it Chelsea" Taylor piped up " You're not one to talk ae. Half the county has been in you innit. Don' make you a whore. N' jus' cuz Kelly spent one night up in that Totty boudoir with you don' mean you can be a right stroppy cow abou' this. I say its bou' fuckin' time Kels does somethin' for herself. I'm in Pols"

This comment gave Andrea whiplash and she almost fell over her own tongue as she responded " the emo's are in to. We don't ever play second fiddle to the chavs."

This led everyone to turn and face the last resilient member. "Well" Polly started "if you feel emotionally compromised I think the best thing to do Chelsea is to withdraw yourself from this mission and maintain professional secrecy which shouldn't be hard considering the line of work the totties are in"

"Ugh whatever" Chelsea rolled her eyes at the comment " I am totally not jealous. I am just saying that I thought after me Kelly would be into blonds. At least let me glam the Fritton girl up a bit. A bit of volume and lip colour would do wonders for her".

"Chelsea when the blond comes out of a bottle it doesn't make you a blond" Andrea deadpanned

" Oi be nice, she said she'd help innit" Taylor rebuked the head emo.

"Right" polly said, her tone all business "now that we are all on the same page, let's turn the page over to page 5. This is the plan for tonight I want everyone to read it and understand what is expected of them and their tribes. We will reconvene in a week to judge the progress which is being made and whether the strategy is working. Oh and I think it's for the best that no-one discloses the Kelly and Chelsea affair to Annabelle for now. Meeting adjourned".

As the tribal leaders stood up to leave, Andrea started giggling. This was such an out of character experience that the others just stood dead still and waited for the laughter to stop. Sighing Andrea said "I am not one to shit rainbows and unicorns. But who would have thought that those two would end up together"

"Tell me about it" Chelsea smiled back "all my money was placed on finding you and Taylor in bed".

Polly laughed, underneath the blond exterior Chelsea had a viper wit. Looking at both Andrea and Taylor freeze on the spot and blush furiously Polly chimed in "you to, huh. I lost 50 quid making that same bet. Though judging by the way you two are blushing I might feel entitled to call the twins in to verify". As the red head and the blond exited the room, cries of defence erupted around them.

The time had finally come. I was the dead of night when everything was finally prepared and the ambush was ready. Kelly and Celia approached Annabelle's bed and Kelly quickly put her hand over Annabelle's mouth to wake her. She woke up with a scream. Kelly could see the terror in Annabelle's eyes as they tied her up and sat her down into a chair. Annabelle was obviously freaking out, memories of Cheltenham flooding back to her; she looked into Kelly's eyes pleading with her not to hurt her. She asked them what was going on and she heard Kelly reply

"You had this coming from day one Fritton" Annabelle looked around to see strange instruments of torture being brandished and finally Kelly's face breaking into laughter "it's a makeover silly!"

As the girls got to work turning Annabelle into a first year Polly gave a nod of acknowledgement to her fellow conspirators. It was the chavs turn after that, Polly could only hope that Taylor didn't overshoot the mark and sail over sexy into transvestite region. That was the eternal danger of a fashion based on branded sportswear. Thankfully, Taylor hit her mark. Polly looked over at Kelly whose eyes were glued on the younger girl.

She slid over beside the head girl "I bet you would pick her up if you saw her near the local bus-stop." She held out the pictures that the chavs had taken " really Kelly who knew that those legs where hiding under that uniform all that time…. Kelly?"

Kelly was to busy staring at the pictures taken to reply. "Kelly?" Polly prompted gain. Kelly looked up for a second before her eyes shot to Annabelle who was currently underneath the Totties loving hand. "yea sure," she said her line of sight focusing on Annabelle's legs. Polly smirked and secretly gave Taylor a thumbs up. Her plan was working; by the end of the night Kelly would be an oozing bag of hormones.

The totties drew back from their new creation. "oh my" Kelly started her mouth gaping at what her eyes saw. Seeing Annabelle as a totty, in that lingerie with her figure, was definely Kelly's kryptonite. Polly noticed her friend's lack of higher brain power. She handed her a tissue "here Kelly it's for the drool". Kelly only could blush before going back to devouring the girl with her eyes. Polly counted that as another victory; she had seen the head girl only ever blush once in first year when they had walked in on Matron and Bursar in the throes of passion. Kelly hasn't been able to look bursar in the eye since. Chelsea ran up to the head girl and pushed the pictures they had taken into her hands "here you go Kelly! Keep them, you know for the spank bank" Chelsea said with a wink giving Kelly a playful slap on the ass as she walked away.

Kelly watched as the emos where creating their look. Kelly didn't notice that the emos had created something that was unusually playful for their tastes. All she could think about was how much she wanted to push Annabelle against the wall and just take her right there and then. Even as an emo, the girl had an allure that could not be denied. Kelly imagined how good her skin would taste, about little beads of sweat which would form as Kelly pleasured her. She imagined what it would be like to have Annabelle dressed up as a totty and waiting for her in her room. _ What a sexy minx…_

Before Kelly could finish that thought she was snapped out of her daze by Celia who was trying to get her attention. She realised that the whole room had stopped and was waiting on her approval of the look Celia threw together. Kelly smiled in approval this look was good, it was sexy and thankfully Annabelle's legs where slightly more covered so Kelly would not have to give up head girl duties due to mental retardation. "How do you feel?" Kelly said _because I feel like getting my freak on tonight_ she finished. " Like St Trinian" the brunette replied and the room erupted into a party.

_ Thank god for St Trinian_ Kelly prayed silently _patron saint of short skirts. _ She found herself dancing next to Annabelle who was smiling. It was such a rush being near her, she had thought she burned with desire for the demure girl before but this. This was something totally different. Before she could grab Annabelle, Chelsea came and whisked Annabelle away to dance with her. Kelly could only watch as Chelsea ground her body into Annabelle's and whispered in her ear every so often. Kelly's eyes watched with a cool suspicion as she watched Annabelle happily dance with the blond. She found Polly nearby "what do you think Chelsea wants with her pols?" Kelly asked

" oh you know Chelsea, she flirts with everything that has a pulse, don't take it to seriously Kels. Its just Chelsea being Chelsea"

" that's precisely what I am worried about. Chelsea being Chelsea ends in a sex tornado" Kelly retorted. She made her way towards the two dancing and grabbed Annabelle by the arm " Belle we need to talk. Now" She then proceeded to almost drag Belle out of the room with her.

When the door had closed, Chelsea and Polly met in the middle of the dance floor. Polly took out a fiver and handed it over the posh totty. Chelsea smirked at her and raised an eyebrow waiting for Polly to speak. " You were right Chels" Polly sighed in defeat " your plan was a lot better than mine. Jealousy and sexual frustration are an electric mix"

"Well it was an easy problem to solve all part of the totty mantra; desire and jealousy are two sides of the same coin. Master both and you shall be a sex goddess. Also when in doubt always flout."

"What wise words from totty priesthood " Poly joked

"Seriously though Polly this was fun. We should so do this for Taylor and Andrea. Maybe give us a change to recoup some of the losses that were caused by betting on their repressed sexuality"

" Hahaha" Polly laughed " I like the way you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN Hi there, if there is anyone still reading this enjoy! also i want to apologise for my lame title. It had absolutely slipped my mind that pieces of writing had to have titles so I settled for a solid noun. **

Chapter 11

Kelly was currently dragging Annabelle back to her room. She stormed with Annabelle following in toe wordlessly. She was at an impasse, on the one hand she wanted to rip all of Annabelle's clothes off and ravage the girl senseless and make her forget about the head totty's charms and on the other she wanted nothing better than to push Annabelle away for her transgressions. She wanted to throw her on the bed and ruthlessly and roughly satisfy the younger girl. Instead she stopped and looked Annabelle dead in the eyes.

"What was that between you and Chelsea?"

"What was what between me and Chelsea?" Annabelle teased "I am afraid you would have to be a little more specific, she's my friend you know"

"Since when is Chelsea your friend? Since she dry humped you in the name of dance at the party? Or when she whispered sweet little nothings in your ear?"

"No since she asked me whether we should try a little experiment to see whether or not you would get jealous" Annabelle retorted with a smirk.

It only took a second for Kelly's brain to connect the dots "you little minx" she said "well played. I have to say I am impressed. What were you to talking about, she made you blush."

Annabelle's face turned a shade of pink " She was giving me some tips.. you know , for later. Chelsea is unusually knowledgeable. That girl really is a cosmo bible."

Kelly laughed at both her comment and Annabelle's embarrassment "I am just so happy that there's nothing there between you two. I thought….." she trailed off, taking Annabelle's hand again and sprinting to her bedroom.

She imagined roughly pushing the girl down, taking her panties off and then sinking three fingers into her core and make Annabelle say her name over and over. She wanted Annabelle to scream so loudly that everyone at school would know what they were doing. By the time Kelly slammed the door behind them her heart was beating fast in anticipation. She looked at Annabelle who was wide eyed and confused. Without warning Kelly launched herself at her, claiming her mouth with a searing kiss and asserting dominance with her tongue. She smiled at how easily Annabelle let Kelly take the lead, how responsive she was to Kelly's touch. She smelt the faint alcohol on Annabelle's breath and it reminded her of that night on the roof. She let her hands roam underneath Annabelle's shirt and caressed her breasts earning a throaty moan for her effort. She felt Annabelle's hands wrap around her neck, as she left kisses and marks on her neck and collarbone.

Kelly stopped abruptly in order to divest Annabelle of her clothes. She lead Annabelle and pushed her onto the bed without ceremony as she removed her own clothes. When she finally looked into Annabelle's eyes she saw it; there was desire, there was admiration but there also was an uncertainty; a sort of timidity that hid behind her lust and affection for the older girl. Kelly was caught between two selves. There was the traditional Kelly who wanted to just give into the passion and damn the consequences to high hell. There was also another version of Kelly that cautioned against such a move, she reasoned that Annabelle would be driven away if passion ruled tonight. Kelly was thoroughly confused as to why she even cared if Annabelle was driven away. Nevertheless she did.

"Kelly is everything alright?" Annabelle looked up at her, her eyes betraying her worry.

"Yea of course" Kelly beamed back "I think we should slow things down though. Maybe talk a little?"

"Why? Whats wrong? Is it something I did?" Annabelle's anxieties rambled out as she covered her body in shame at the thought that her partners sexual desire was purely alcohol induced.

Kelly sat down next to her and leant in to whisper "I do seem to remember asking a certain brunette if I could know her a little better. You might now her she's got this perfect skin, beautiful face and the most perfect body I have ever seen." Kelly uncovered the girl and didn't hide the fact that she was checking out her naked form "But Fritton" Kelly continued to husk " every time we fool around in the dark, I wake up alone. And I have begun to wonder what you would look like in the morning, waking up in my bed."

Annabelle, thankful that the liquor had bolstered her courage, leant in closer " Kelly darling" she purred " I think if you remember correctly the first time ' I didn't wake up in your bed' was because you left me in my sleep and we were on the rooftop remember?"

"I don't remember you complaining much on the rooftop, you seemed pretty into the girl on girl action." Kelly said her hands crawling up Annabelle's body to tease the skin on her thighs. Kelly didn't let herself get lost in the feeling " Hey Annabelle, excuse me for a sec?"

"Yea sure" Annabelle said hesitantly. With that response Kelly sprung up, stark naked, out of bed and pulled out a set of candles which she lit and then placed around the room to give it a soft glow. She walked over to her iPod dock which sat on the dresser and turned it on, playing with it until the sound of Miles Davis' trumpet made itself at home in the atmosphere. Kelly then busied herself digging through a bag that sat at the foot of the dresser. She pulled out a smaller package which she reached into, sprinkling the contents around the room. At first the action struck Annabelle as odd, but on closer examination, shediscovered that it was red rose petals that Kelly was spreading around her room. After scattering the contents of the package around her room, Kelly grabbed a shirt as she moved back to Annabelle, sitting beside her on the bed.

Without looking at Belle, Kelly said " this is corny and cliché, but I wanted to do something nice for you. I had this idea in my head of how I wanted tonight to happen, this was supposed to be waiting for you, but I got caught up watching you earlier. I just wanted to give you some memories of me that aren't alcohol induced or consist of one or both of us racing to some abandoned part of the school. Now I need you to put on the shirt because if you are naked on my bed a second longer I am fairly certain I am going to damn romance and just shag you senseless. And no, that's not an invitation."

Annabelle smiled at her, a genuine smile which reached her eyes "Kelly… I … wow… I think this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me"

"Belle if the nicest thing anyone's done for you is light a few candle and tell you to get dressed then I am worried."

"Don't downplay it Kel. It's really quite lovely. No one has come close to doing this for me before" Belle said as she was putting on the shirt.

"You deserve more than this Belle" Kelly paused biting her lip, nervous" Could you leave the shirt unbuttoned? You look … wow"

"Ha-ha well only because you asked, and you went through the trouble of creating the ambiance. But I wouldn't want you to think I am easy now would I?"

"I would never dream of it Belle" Kelly said placing a chaste kiss on Belles lips. "So here's something I have been wondering, what happened to you in Cheltenham?"

Belle looked at her as she sat on one side of the bed "Umm well it's a long story. I never really fit in at Cheltenham; daddy dumped me there soon after mum died. In the beginning I kept to myself, and it was ok because I was invisible. After time passed I slowly started making friends and I gained a bit of the confidence I lost when mum passed. I decided to try out for the hockey team and I got in, the coach there made me centre and I was happy. People seemed to like me; it was like I finally found a place of my own. That was when Verity Thwaites first noticed me. She made it her mission to ridicule and bully me every minute of my life. At first it was just verbal, but when Verity started getting physical with me, I dropped out of the hockey team because I thought she was angry at me taking her position. One night at a party, this guy took an interest in me and we ended up finding a little space for privacy…"

"Wait is this the fabled Fritton blow job incident?" Kelly interrupted listening intently

"Yea that's the guy. Anyway it turns out Verity was sweet on that guy for quite some time. After I refused, to be, umm, intimate with him, he told everyone that I was frigid as and Verity started the rumour that I was a lesbian. I think she did it to get back at me, to make sure that no boy or girl would want to be near me. And it worked, you know, at school people avoided me like the plague even the girls who were gay because being associated with me meant getting a Thwaites bashing."

"That sounds terrible is that why you came here?" Kelly said her eyes narrowing. _ I definitely should have hit that Thwaites girl harder. Much harder. If only there was another game on this season…._

"No funnily enough I thought I could stick it out. Cheltenham is a good school, I thought I would be able to get into a good university and laugh about it all one day. I couldn't have been more wrong. Things got too much when one evening after dinner a group of girls ambushed me on my way to the showers. They dragged me outside where Verity was waiting. They pinned me down and tied me up. Then Verity… she took out a pair of scissors and cut away my clothes so I was naked on the grass. They tied my hands and feet up. I was screaming but no one came for me… No one helped me" Belle continued her voice shaky and tears flowing "then they just left me there naked, calling me a filthy dyke. The worst part is the other kids they all saw and not one of them came to help me. The teachers all saw as well but no one wanted to confront Thwaites's father so they all just watched me cry and scream into the night until I could finally free myself. I called daddy and he brought me straight here"

" Belle" Kelly said, her voice full of emotion; realising that the pranks that they pulled on her must have reminded her of that incident, the ropes, the nudity just everything. She knew why the girl was so reserved her first few months here. "I am so sorry. If I knew. I would have never let them prank you like that your first night here, or tie you up the way we did tonight. If I reached out to you before I would have made sure Thwaites left this place in a wheelchair ….I am so sorry" she reached out and pulled Belle onto her lap holding on to her as Belle cried softly. After a while Belle had calmed down "you know in a way I am glad that happened to me. Then I might have never come here and found my true family"

"That's true" Kelly conceded " I still have made It my personal mission to fuck Verity Thwaites up though"

"So Kelly" Annabelle said stroking the arm that was wrapped securely around her "it's your turn. What's your story?"

"How do you know I have one Fritton? You never know I could come from a thoroughly bourgeois household and I just do this during semester for kicks" Kelly joked quirking one eyebrow

"Don't joke Kelly. I know because aunty has told me you stay here over the summer. Even in St Trinians that's not really an ordinary course of events."

"Hmm you're the first person to ask me about my life outside st Trinians. Everyone else gets caught up in the hype that is Kelly Jones."

" I am not caught up in the hype Kelly, I am caught up in you."

"mmmmm" Kelly said nuzzling into Belle's neck " my story isn't a happy story? Do you still want to know this side of me?" She felt Belle nod her head.

" please Annabelle, just promise me you won't dwell on it. That I can just tell you my story and you and I can just keep going? Promise me."

"Kelly" Annabelle eye's bored through Kelly's own conveying a constancy that words could not express. "you can talk I'll listen"

Kelly was taken aback by the absolute sincerity which had shone through in that moment. In every life there are only a handful of moments, 3 or 4, at most when a connection is made with another based on pure sincerity, unadulterated by other feelings, desires or dreams. Basking in the light of that moment, so innocently offered, Kelly was able to let the mask drop as she began to tell her own story.

"The great Kelly Jones was conceived one night in the bathroom of some back alley pub down in Manchester. My mum was doing her nursing internship at a hospital there and she met my dad. For my mum it was love at first sight. They had a relationship of sorts going for a while; just when my dad was about to drift away mum found out she was pregnant and he married her. When I was born, I guess they both thought they were happy; mum would tell me these stories of how dad doted on me, changed my diapers, bathed and fed me. That must have grown old after a while because what happened as I grew up is that my dad started going back to the pub more and more often. I used to remember when mum was at work, he would bring women home. I never really knew what they did, I just can remember strange sounds coming from the door that I was forbidden to open.

When mum found out about my father's activities she called him out on it. That's when he hit her the first time. I will never forget that, a beer bottle smashed right across her face. After that, the fucker started beating her regularly. She always gave him an excuse; she always would cover for him afterwards. Whenever I asked her why, she would just say that he was the love of her life. He didn't stop at the beatings anymore, he began taking women home openly kicking my mum out of her own bed. When my mum would throw herself against the door and make a fuss he would come out and drag me out of bed and threaten to kill me until she promised to stay quiet. He tried to do this one night when I was 11 he dragged me out of bed and put me on the kitchen counter like he normally does. Before he could do anything, I grabbed the frying pan next to me and cracked him with it as hard as I could. That was the first time my own mother hit me. My dad just took one look at us with my mother grabbing me and shaking me, got some tissues for his nose grabbed his whore and left the house. That was the last I saw of him.

After that mum disintegrated. She was heartbroken. She worked less and less; she blamed me constantly for what had happened. She started drinking more. She took to beating me every now and then when she was feeling particularly depressed. I avoided going home. I ended up in St Trinians because in the space of 3 months I became a full time delinquent and the cops would take me into custody once or twice a week. Eventually they put me before a judge who heard my story and called your aunt who took me in."

"was that the last time you saw your mother?"

" No for the first couple of years here I went back and spent summers at home. It wasn't that bad things were getting better now that I had a refuge. I thought mum was better. Sometimes she would get into these moods where she would wake me up at 3 in the morning for midnight feasts that she would cook. Or she would do 16 hour shifts and then take me shopping. She still had days where she would mope and lie in bed. I thought she was getting better. When the authorities called me to tell me that she had been institutionalised for attacking a patient, I was in shock. My mother was bipolar they said. It made her erratic, the hospital could no longer have her working there and she had willingly checked into the mental ward. I visited her there a couple of times… but it was so hard… it is so hard to see her like that… so your aunt let me stay here. "

Annabelle heard Kelly's voice waiver at the end "it's ok if you want to cry about it. It doesn't make you any less strong. I think it makes you more so, the past you had to deal with, the scars you must carry..."

"Annabelle, I said we aren't going to talk about this. I am Kelly fucking Jones and I am not about to cry over what two drunk sods did 7 years ago" Kelly snapped cutting Annabelle off.

" Hey now" Annabelle soothed " they aren't two drunk sods Kelly they are your parents and what happened to you was horrible " She reached around to hold the older girl but her hand was swatted away.

"Annabelle I told you enough! Just let it go" Kelly practically yelled, causing the younger girl to jump back a little. Kelly had almost forgotten that fear was a common feeling she inspired in others, but seeing Belle flinch away from her was sobering. She found Annabelle eyeing the door. One side of her urged her to keep her pride and let the younger walk out of her life. Kelly was consumed with thoughts that urged her to give Annabelle the push she needed.

" Belle" Kelly looked up at the quiet girl "I am sorry" she finished quietly. In her eyes burned the words that she was unable to say, _please don't go._

" Hey" Annabelle coaxed, feeling Kelly's arms reach out and pull Annabelle impossibly closer. Annabelle let her fingers brush Kelly's cheeks, letting her know that she was there.

" Now, now Jones" Annabelle reproached " it takes more than that to scare me away. After all you stuck around for me and I was hardly inviting when we first met"

" you weren't, you were a very uptight Cheltenham lady." Kelly offered with a smile " who knew that that girl would look so good in totty uniform" she smirked.

" that girl would never have dreamed of wearing totty uniform" Annabelle confirmed " let alone have dared to kiss you"

"mmmhm" Kelly said leaning in " I am so glad that girls gone and you're here". Belle closed the space between them as they kissed slowly. The kiss was almost languid as they relished in the feeling of the others lips and tongue. This was something new to both of them. She felt Annabelle pull her closer so their bodies where flush against each other. Kelly let her hands slide up and feel Annabelle's skin as she slowly took off the shirt that was keeping Annabelle's body hidden. She then gently pushed Annabelle down and climbed on top of her consuming her mouth with her. This created a fire in her to taste more of the girl and she began to nip at her neck and leave marks on her collar bone as the younger girl moaned and arched her back letting her fingers run through raven coloured hair.

She felt Belles lips on her skin leaving open mouthed sloppy kisses wherever she could. She was aware of moans and whimpers but in all fairness she did not know if those sounds where tumbling out of Belle's mouth or her own. It took all her will power to stop her hands from roaming where they wanted to " tell me if you wanted to stop Belle" Kelly said.

" Don't stop Kelly" Annabelle breathed out response. That was all the encouragement that Kelly needed to loose herself completely in the moment. Kelly's hands and mouth set to work worshipping at the brunettes body, she caressed the undersides of Annabelle's breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth and using her hand to pinch and squeeze the other. She realised how much she loved making the other girl moan and writhed beneath her. She let her lips and hands wander lower to kiss and admire Annabelle's stomach. It was petite and shapely, her tone coming through as her muscles contracted beneath the touch of Kelly's hands and lips. She let herself shift lower down so that she could leave hickeys on Annabelle's hips. When Annabelle gasped and bucked her hips up at the feeling Kelly looked up and smirked "someone's sensitive" she said teasing the girl with long strokes of her hand on the inside of Annabelle. A muffled groan was all she heard in response. She continued kissing and lavishing attention on Annabelle's hips and letting her fingers caress Annabelle's thighs. "Kelly" she heard the other girl moan "Please".

She did not need to be told twice she got down to work nestling between Annabelle's legs and letting two fingers explore the wet heat before her. Kelly was surprised to feel how wet Annabelle was. She locked eyes with Belle " is it all for me?" she asked surprised. Seeing the brunette nod her head fervently in response was all the encouragement she needed and she let herself dive into Annabelle's core, pleasuring her with everything she had, like a puppy anxious to please. After teasing Annabelle a little, Kelly's mouth wrapped around her target. Hearing Annabelle whimper and jerk her hips up wanting more action gave Kelly a burst of satisfaction. She loved being able to bring Annabelle to this state. She let her tongue lavish all the attention it could to the little bundle of nerves watching Belle's attention raptly. She experimented with her strokes, her speed, her roughness with the younger girl all the while looking at her reactions. She felt Annabelle scream out as she jerked her hips un-rhythmically. She watched Annabelle's chest heave as she rode the waves of pleasure. Instead of stopping Kelly inserted two digits into Annabelle's core before she came down form her high.

Annabelle tried to protest this action but her protests morphed into moans of pleasure as she was being filled by the older girl. All she could do was throw her head back and enjoy what Kelly was doing to her. The only thing Kelly was thinking about was how divinely tight and warm Annabelle felt around her fingers and how much she wanted to bring her to ecstasy again. She pumped rhythmically her fingers tilting up trying to touch the right spots. She felt Annabelle tighten around her and added an extra finger and pumped harder. She let her mouth reattach to the bud she gave so much attention to previously and flicked it with her tongue. This was all that Annabelle needed to tumble over the edge a second time.

As soon as she felt Annabelle's body relax, Kelly shuffled up Annabelle's form and let her body weight rest on the very satisfied girl underneath her. Kelly let her head rest on the crook of Annabelle's neck. Annabelle could feel Kelly's lips stretching to a smile as she placed little kisses on her skin. Annabelle tried to seize the moment to put Kelly on her back. Kelly caught Annabelle mid motion and stopped her " not tonight Belle" Kelly cooed as she fluidly laced her hands through Annabelle's own. Feeling no resistance from Belle, Kelly pulled her closer and let her still entwined hand drape over Annabelle. Annabelle quite enjoyed becoming the little spoon, she liked the way that Kelly pulled her impossibly closer and planted sleepy kisses as she did so. She liked the way that Kelly's hands fit in her own; she brought Kelly's fingers close to her mouth and left tiny kisses on the knuckles.

"comfortable?" Kelly asked

" So comfortable" Annabelle replied.

" Me to" Kelly sighed feeling her eyelids get droopy. She listened to Annabelle's breathing deepen and even out. She fought against her own sleepiness so she could look at Annabelle's slumber a little longer. she felt a huge smile on her lips as she finally succumbed to the nagging tiredness within her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to the people who liked the story and the guest who reviewed every chapter, its very kind of you all. And as for the person who lamented the lack of a french story, c'est un dommage mais ma grammaire francaise est tres mauvaise et mes competence informatiques est plus mauvaises.**

Chapter 12

A common side effect of experiencing a life altering event is that quite often one feels like that their very fibre of being has been jolted into life as though abruptly pushed into an ice cold pool after lazing in the hot sun all day. Kelly lay frozen in bed every nerve end tingling hyper aware of the still slumbering body so close to her. She had broken her cardinal rule: no sleepovers. In fact, in the mere few months in which Annabelle Fritton had made herself a fixture of Kelly's life, Kelly had broken a lot of rules. They lay in a sack dishevelled and bent in the corner of her mind. Kelly wondered whether her defenses dropped suddenly or whether this was a gradual shift happened on such a minuscule level that she barely noticed at first until she found herself in bed with one of the few people who knew the truth about her.

Without wasting another breath Kelly opened the drawer on her bedside table trying not to wake Belle. Her fingers fumbled until they had found what they were looking for. Silently, she rose and left the room slowly closing the door behind her. She had intended to travel out past the St Trinian's driveway to a secluded spot. However, she stood still just outside the doorway, unable to drag her feet further away from Annabelle. In surrender she pulled out a cigarette from the packet she had been holding and put it between her lips. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts she took her first drag. She had always thought of Marlborough reds as little sticks of instant heaven waiting to be consumed. _The problem with emotions is once you let one through they all come out one way or another. And now I feel far to invested in this… this… whatever this is to stop._

Kelly was ripped out of her internal monologue by a honeyed voice " call me a stickler but I have heard rumours that cigarettes are bad for you" As Kelly turned herself towards Annabelle, she felt nimble fingers pull the cigarette out of her mouth " seriously though Kelly, it's like 6 am, far too early to begin killing yourself, let's go. Get your ashtray mouth back to bed now" Annabelle continued matter of factly.

_Mmm Annabelle can crack a whip, this might be fun_ " Yes Miss Fritton, right away" She let Annabelle lead her back to the bed only stopping so that Annabelle could dispose of the offending instrument swiftly stamping it out in the ashtray on the dresser.

"I didn't know you smoked Kelly."

"Only when I really want to think about something. You would think that this would be a regular occurrence but I only seem to go through one packet a month." Kelly smirked back getting a laugh out of Annabelle. _Yes! I made her laugh! Victory!_

"and what were you thinking about?"

" you. " Kelly took a deep breath "I was thinking about last night, how different that was for me. Sharing those things with you. I just feel like….." Kelly paused unsure how to word this _fuck me feelings are not my strong point_ "Ok do you know how the moors conquered Spain?"

"No. I am not really seeing the connection here Kelly"

" Just bear with me for a sec'. The Muslim army conquered Spain and Portugal around 700 AD. When the army landed on the shores of Spain, the commander burnt all the boats so that his troops would either conquer the region or die in the attempt. I feel like with you I burnt my boats. I don't know what this is but I do know I am invested in it, wholeheartedly"

" Aww Kels, that's so sweet. I actually was thinking the same thing, without the boat analogy . How do you know all of this?"

"Miss Cleaver. One of the aftereffects of the Road to Basra was that she insisted on teaching me a language using only military speeches made through the ages. That woman is strange. Her methods came in handy though, made me the head girl that I am today." As Annabelle's laughter died away Kelly ventured to ask "Anyway Annabelle, I told tell me what you are thinking about."

" umm well I was just thinking about us, and how we got to this point. Right up at that first meeting I felt something there, I thought it was just intense loathing for the general vulgarity of the place and your demeanour. Then over time I thought it was just admiration and a desire to be like you, to have friends like you, to have people look up to me the way they do to you. But since that night on the roof I had begun to realise that I was wrong and what I felt was something else entirely."

"Since we are being honest with each other, when you first came I got that same pull. I used to think that it was this intense desire to smack the Cheltenham out of you. But then I realised that it was something else. think Polly was the first one to notice the fact I spent less and less time being head girl and more time trying to find ways to be near you"

" oh my god" Annabelle said imitating the totties " it's why you used to use the showers, you pervert, all this time I thought you were committed to good hygiene, but now I know you have an en-suite."

"Well Belle, desperate times call for desperate measures" Kelly blushed

"You must have been so so desperate" Annabelle flirted back "in all seriousness though, this is the second time that we…we… that we do it you know?"

"That we do what?" Kelly blinked innocently, smirking at the girl's obvious discomfort at mentioning carnal desires

"Kels you know what" Annabelle whined back

"Yes I know we had sex, we shagged ruthlessly, we did the bump in grind, I made you cum. But I want to hear you say it"

"Fine… we had sex. " Annabelle stated defeated

"That wasn't so hard now. Do you want to keep having sex? The ball's in your court" Kelly looked into Annabelle's eyes

"Um yes and no. I want to keep doing this with you, frequently. But I have no idea what I am doing. This isn't like swimming; I don't have some natural lesbian instinct telling me how to pleasure you. I have no frame of reference whatsoever, the only other time I was in a similar situation was with a penis and the mechanics are different and I'll wager you last longer than he did. And you're good. I mean really good, what if I fall flat? "

"Well Annabelle" Kelly said taking off her tank top " you know what they say practice makes perfect"

"Mm" Annabelle said wasting no time closing the gap between her and Kelly. Kelly let herself fall back guiding Annabelle on top of her she let her hands slide down until they found Annabelle's own and guided them to her chest showing her how to caress and play with her as Annabelle kissed down her neck. She felt Annabelle lower herself so that she can catch a nipple between her lips, her eyes locked on Kelly begging for some sort of affirmation. Kelly felt her hips buck up as Annabelle gave attention to the other nipple, moaning as she did so. Kelly found herself impatient for more, seeing Annabelle take control brought out desires that lay dormant. Her hands took Annabelle's and led it to the place she needed it the most. She guided the hand to her entrance "you're so wet' Annabelle breathed out before exploring the area. Her hands soon found a rhythm plunging in and out, the pad of her thumb reaching upwards to rub Kelly's clit.

Kelly's eyes were closed as she tilted her head back in pleasure. "More" she managed to croak out, she felt Annabelle insert another finger. It was Annabelle's unexpected lips wrapping and sucking on her earlobe that took her over the edge. She felt divine sleepiness come over her as she finished riding out the last waves of her pleasure. Before she had a chance to succumb to her exhaustion, she felt Annabelle settle herself between her legs and tentatively lick her swollen folds. Kelly did not recognise the low guttural sound that emerged from her throat, but it spurred Annabelle on giving her more courage. Kelly was once again lost in a world of pleasure as her hands buried themselves in Annabelle's hair pushing her deeper her voice giving Annabelle instructions. Suddenly, Kelly felt the coil in her stomach explode causing her to jerk her hips up maniacally whimpering Annabelle's name as though it were a manta.

Annabelle sat up watching Kelly as she came down from her high. Cocking her head sideways Annabelle asked "Kels did you just..?"

"Yes I just did."

"That was unexpectedly fast"

" You were unexpectedly good" Kelly replied swiftly, reaching to pull Annabelle back down next to her "say what you will but I think your lesbian instinct is kicking in just fine " Kelly planted a chaste kiss on Annabelle's lips and let her head rest on Annabelle's shoulder.

"You better not fall asleep on me Jones, you owe me some pillow talk" Annabelle said poking Kelly in the shoulder.

"I wasn't falling asleep, I was just resting my eyes for a second, trying to keep myself in the moment instead of thinking about all the things that I need to organise today"

"Tell me about it"

"One of the downsides of having people like Andrea and Taylor in your life is that you constantly need to be micromanaging them. I have to make sure they have done enough practice to get through those lasers, check on the twins and the explosives, and to top it all off I need to go convince Flash to pretend to be some wanky art dealer who can convincingly con your dad. Just thinking of the next few hours with Taylor and Andrea alone makes me want to blow my own brains out. Honestly if ever two people needed to fuck each other."

"You know I can help out. I might not be head girl but I am not that bad when it comes to being efficient."

"Actually seeing how you offered, how about you deal to the twins, and I can make sure that Taylor and Andrea are on track and then we double team flash? Oh and one tiny detail I should mention before I forget; the twins will probably want to know what's going on with us."

"Kelly what do I tell them?"

"You will figure something out don't worry. Now let's go shower. If I am stuck spending time with Andrea and Taylor I want the sick pleasure of waking them up early on a Saturday morning" without missing a beat, Kelly rolled off the bed, dragging a very willing Annabelle into the tiny en-suite.

_Unsatisfactory goodbyes often leave a bad taste in one's mouth_ Kelly reasoned. She had pawned off the fiendishly difficult task of explaining the delicate situation to the projectile prone twins to Annabelle and sacrificed what would have been a spectacularly lazy Saturday morning to avoid elaborating on the subject. Annabelle's vindication was that Taylor and Andrea's performance only succeeded in raising Kelly's blood pressure "Enough, from now on neither of you sleeps, eats nor pranks the other until you can do this right. Now go find a quiet place and practice away from me."

Kelly left the room and headed up towards the roof, she stopped on the stairs to look out at the hockey pitch and found Annabelle hugging the twins before leaving them behind for their meeting. Kelly smiled knowing that whatever happened, it must have gone well. She waited patiently in her spot for Annabelle to catch up. She beamed as she saw Annabelle come into sight.

"So I take it the twins went well" Kelly husked noting Annabelle's lightness of step.

"They are extremely self-motivated; the explosives have been prepared for weeks. They walked me through everything and even showed me a test bomb. " Annabelle said

"That's not what I mean; did they ask you about us?" Kelly asked nervously

"They did indeed, I told them that you were an absolute fiend that can't keep her hands off me' Annabelle joked "seriously though, I just told them that there was something special between us that we were exploring at the moment"

"Oh" Kelly said. _Well turns out that the fiendishly difficult situation can actually be explained quite succinctly_. "Are you ready to deal with Flash? I thought the surest way to get Flash on board was to flatter his masculinity and use his absolute ineptness around women in equal parts"

"If by absolute ineptness around women you mean absolute ineptness around you, I agree" Annabelle said, tiniest amount of venom in her voice.

"I always like a little bit of jealousy" Kelly laughed "let's just get this over with"

They opened the door to the roof to find Flash already waiting for them. She let Annabelle take the reins. Apart from knowing that Vermeer's girl with a pearl earring is a masterpiece, Kelly did not know much about the art world. With a little bit of cajoling, Annabelle's underhanded jibes and Kelly turning on the smoulder, Flash had agreed to play the part.

They walked side by side as they left the meeting with Flash. Kelly wanted to reach out and take Annabelle's hands in her own but before she could even begin building the courage to Polly appeared out of nowhere.

"Kelly" Polly started "The modifications for the harpoon gun are complete; you need to test it out and practice using it. The Geeks estimated that in the next three days you need to get at least 15 hours of shooting practice to minimise the risk of complete and utter failure. Nice to see you Annabelle"

"Right" Kelly replied "and I need to master the way of the harpoon in three days because?"

"Because Kelly, my calendar shows that the final of school challenge is going to be held in four days. But I can see that you haven't really been looking at your calendar, your eyes have been wandering elsewhere"

"Shut it Pols" Kelly mumbled

"It's true Annabelle" Polly advanced "I have the footage if you would like to see the way she has been mooning over you. I should really make it into a collage and give it you"

"I might take you up on that offer Polly" Annabelle said before playfully turning to Kelly nudging her "mooning over me, have you?"

"Enough both of you" Kelly said in semi- head girl mode "I will have both of you know that I am capable of mooning and completing my head girl duties simultaneously"

"Of course you are oh illustrious leader" Polly replied biting her tongue to stop herself from further humiliating Kelly in front of her new paramour "Kelly I'll meet you in the geek labs, we can run a few experiments. I'll give you two a moment alone"

Kelly and Annabelle watched as Polly disappeared down one of the St Trinian's corridors.

"I never knew that Polly was so lovely" Annabelle commented " she's quite the character"

"Yea, she's a right little ray of sunshine" Kelly rolled her eyes pulling Annabelle closer to her.

"I really would like to see all this mooning you have been doing." Annabelle continued. Instead of replying with words Kelly pulled Annabelle in for a kiss. What was originally was intended as a small peck turned into something that would make even the French blush. Polly, who was keeping tabs on their little exchange via spy cam, had decided that enough was enough and picked up her phone to dial a familiar number. Kelly broke the kiss feeling something in her pocket vibrate "Jones speaking"

"Kelly get your infatuated self-down to the Geek labs now" Polly said and promptly ended the call. Annabelle laughed when Kelly grumbled a lot of incoherent curses aimed at the head geek and broke away from Annabelle and started tracing the Geek's path to the labs. Kelly turned around when she heard Annabelle's voice "Hey Kels, I'll see you later?"

"Sure" she returned with a smile, and slowly turned around preparing herself for whatever gruelling torture that Polly had prepared in the name of training.


End file.
